Scars From Long Ago
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Às vezes, quando duas almas se encontram, elas precisam de intensa lapidação para serem gêmeas. Mas nem sempre esta lapidação é gentil... [ ATUALIZADO ]
1. Prólogo

**Nota da Autora:** "_Scars From Long Ago (Tooi Hi no Kizuato)_" é parte integrante do soundtrack do anime 'Suzuka'. E, apesar disto, a música que é posta ao longo do texto não é esta, e sim, "_Shinjitsu no Uta_", do anime Inuyasha.

**Disclaimers:** "_Saint Seiya_" não pertence à mim, porque se me pertencesse, eu certamente não estaria aqui, e sim, estaria indo receber meu Prêmio Nobel. De qualquer forma, ele pertence à Masami Kurumada, (in)felizmente, e aos devidos licenciados, onde, (in)felizmente novamente, não estou incluída.

**Scars From Long Ago**  
_Petit Ange_

_**Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte**__  
(Assim como você vive intensamente a vida)  
__**Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo**__  
(Por favor, ensine-me a ser assim)  
__**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite?**__  
(Pode me ensinar só um pouco?)_

**Parte I: Prólogo**

◄ … … ►

**Inglaterra – Abril de 1957**.

A chuva não era exatamente a companhia mais agradável do momento. E, aliás, ultimamente ela estava sendo amplamente odiada. Os dias eram resumidos em pessoas saindo de guarda-chuvas e o céu constantemente enviando sons irritantes de trovões. E a água caía... E caía... E caía. Não dava trégua nem sequer descanso.

Um escritor não sobreviveria naquelas condições. Pelo menos, não um escritor normal. Ainda mais ele. A chuva era boa, pelo menos para ele, quando o texto precisava de toques dramáticos. Era boa para descansar. Era boa até para ficar olhando. Mas quando ela perdurava dias, aquilo tornava-se uma tortura, tornava a escrita uma coisa totalmente longínqua de suas capacidades do momento.

Nestas horas, era bom agradecer pelo prazo ser grande e pegar seu sobretudo e o guarda-chuva. Esfriar a cabeça, ficar desviando poças de chuvas... Fazer alguma coisa que não fosse encarar aquela máquina de escrever sem ter uma idéia sequer para pôr no papel. Foi o que ele fez. Os dias de um escritor são cheios de glória quando publica-se seu livro. Noites de autógrafos, bailes onde comentam suas obras... Mas durante o processo de criação, só Deus sabe o quanto era terrível, e até tedioso.

O guarda-chuva preto fazia um par bonito com aquele sobretudo da mesma cor. E o pior era que o inventor do guarda-chuva só podia ser um anão. Ele, um homem de porte alto, molhava-se todo nos pés desde o instante em que colocou os mesmos para fora de sua modesta residência.

E o tédio continuava...

Talvez, se desse uma volta por aí, pudesse encontrar algo que lhe chamasse a atenção e tirasse-lhe daquele marasmo. Mas tudo no que pensava enquanto caminhava pelas ruas daquela cidade era em como seu livro saía perdendo com aquela temporada de chuva e no que o salvaria daquela situação. Será que se ele dormisse e só acordasse amanhã a chuva iria parar, ou iria acordar com aquele som de água contínua caindo de novo? Tudo bem, nos primeiros dias é ótimo, mas depois incomoda.

Ah, ele precisava urgentemente de algo para ocupar os olhos e sua atenção. Já chegava a pensar em coisas ridículas como aquelas.

Talvez os escritores sejam seres abençoados. Quando ele implorava por inspiração e em seguida bebericava seu costumeiro chá, ela aparecia de repente. E agora, quando ele implorou por algo que tirasse-lhe do marasmo que aquela chuva produzia, este pedido também foi atendido miraculosamente.

Não interprete mal suas ações, mas foi uma mulher quem chamou sua atenção. Mas não era qualquer mulher. As que ele conheceu até hoje, ou grande parte delas, ficariam desgostosas e histéricas naquela chuva, com medo de sujar o vestido ou desmanchar o penteado. Mas não aquela pessoa. A garota estava parada na frente de um canteiro de rosas vermelhas do parque, e encarava-as. Isso ele só deduziu, porque estava de costas para a mesma.

E, aliás, ela não tinha guarda-chuva! Isso foi o suficiente para que aquele lado insuportavelmente cavalheiresco de sua personalidade, que sempre aparecia em momentos inoportunos assim, aparecesse.

-"Senhorita, vai pegar um resfriado nesta chuva."

Um movimento rápido da cabeça indicou que ela estava distraída e acordou de seus pensamentos ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Se bem que qualquer um acordaria se, de repente, uma pessoa colocasse um guarda-chuva em cima de você e cessasse seu contato com a chuva. Para completar, a tal pessoa vinha com uma frase típica de _gentlemans_. Para uma dama, é assustador. E para ela não foi diferente.

Quando ela virou-se para encarar o dono do gesto, o escritor notou que a garota era dona de olhos lavanda. Roxos como as hortênsias de sua varanda. Não soube explicar exatamente, mas sentiu uma sensação semelhante a um choque quando a viu. Nada que o abalasse, é claro.

-"Sim, claro."

-"Como?" – perguntou, com um rosto desentendido. Ficou distraído com aquela sensação, e sequer ouviu a constatação dela naquele momento.

-"Eu disse '_sim, claro_'. Tire o guarda-chuva." – o tom de voz dela era doce e sério. Ela lembrava-lhe aquelas damas de alta sociedade, sempre intocáveis.

O escritor ficou numa situação dúbia. Tirar ou não tirar? Aquela parte insuportavelmente cavalheiresca insistia para que, como um bom cidadão, não deixasse aquela mocinha de aparência séria e meiga tomar chuva, mas outra parte dele dizia que ele foi um idiota de vir se meter ali.

-"Mas a senhorita vai molhar-se..."

-"Eu sei exatamente o que acontecerá, senhor. Entretanto, peço outra vez para que tire o guarda-chuva de minha cabeça."

Os olhos lavanda dela estavam fixos nos âmbar dele, e aquilo perturbava-o. Não era a primeira vez que alguém o encarava nos olhos, mas sentia-se tão desarmado diante dela. Aquele tom calmo, sem sequer alterar-se, aquela silhueta... Definitivamente, aquela garota era uma daquelas damas ricas e intocáveis, que desde cedo são treinadas com teatro e expressões corporais para serem o mais elegantes possíveis.

Talvez a vida criativa finalmente estivesse fazendo efeito em seu julgamento das pessoas. E se ela não fosse nada disso? E se fosse só uma maluca que gosta de tomar chuva enquanto fica admirando rosas? E daí? Mas o que tudo aquilo tinha a ver com a situação? Aquela confusão mental o estava deixando nervoso.

-"Veja bem, senhorita... Eu também terei de insistir para que aceite este guarda-chuva." – a voz era gentil, apesar de firme, destarte sua confusão interior.

-"Não vejo necessidade. Minha intenção é tomar chuva."

-"Evoco o argumento inicial: irá resfriar-se se fizer isso." – um suspiro escapou dos lábios masculinos. Agora o tédio voltava, depois do susto inicial.

-"Quando chegar em casa, serei recebida por várias criadas que cuidarão para que um resfriado seja o último dos problemas."

Qual seria a palavra para descrever aquele sentimento que percorreu sua composição? 'Empatia'? 'Admiração'? Não soube descrevê-la mentalmente naquele momento, mas soube que, de alguma forma, ficou atraído por aquela jovenzinha de cabelos negros. Na verdade, ela falou aquilo com tanta naturalidade e tédio que ele supôs que ela não gostava daquilo.

E, bem... Ele também não. Por isso, de certa forma, viu-se nela, e aquilo causou a 'empatia'. Tanto foi aquela sensação que ele obrigou-se a fechar o próprio guarda-chuva, para igualar-se àquela estranha. Aquele gesto não despertou maiores reações na jovem, mas nele sim. O frio da água e do vento fresco que soprava naquele momento. Talvez, tenha sido uma decisão precipitada, e...

-"Hum... Importaria-se se perguntasse qual seu nome?" – tentou esquecer aquela sensação incômoda distraindo-se em perguntar-lhe coisas.

-"Pandora. Pandora Heinstein."

'_Pandora_'. Belo som. Belo nome. Imediatamente, a mente vagou para a mitológica história da bela dama criada por Hefestos para punir o irmão de Epimeteu, Prometeu. Levou uma caixa consigo e abriu-a por curiosidade mórbida. Na verdade, assim como aquela Pandora, esta também era 'dotada de todos os dons'. Tinha cara de ser jovem, mas apesar disto, era bonita, até.

-"Heinstein... Você não é daqui, não é?" – talvez estivesse ultrapassando os limites de uma conversa formal e da primeira impressão, mas...

-"Não, senhor. É um sobrenome alemão."

-"Entendo."

Mais uma vez, sua mente trabalhou por conta própria. A Segunda Guerra acabou não fazia muito tempo. Quem sabe a família, ou o que restou dela, abrigou-se ali para tentar vida nova. Ouviu muitas histórias do pai e da sociedade de alemães e outros que participaram daquele massacre que viajaram para outras terras recomeçar a vida. Mas isso já era, como mencionado anteriormente, frutos de seus devaneios.

-"Posso perguntar-lhe também quem é você?" – apesar de conversar com ele, Pandora continuava com os olhos fixos nas rosas. '_Será que sou tão desinteressante assim?_', pensou ele.

-"Claro, claro. Eu sou Rhadamantys Wyvern. Talvez já tenha ouvido meu..." – a frase não chegou a ser concluída, pois um gesto de espanto sucedeu-se no rosto dela.

-"Wyvern... O escritor?" – os olhos violeta faiscaram de surpresa.

-"Ele mesmo."

Imediatamente, a jovem alemã virou-se para encará-lo, com um rosto que beirava o susto e a vergonha. Era compreensível, ele pensava, aquela reação. Não foi a primeira e, provavelmente, não seria a última. Geralmente, para um desavisado, o susto era sempre grande assim ao ver o grande Rhadamantys em pessoa na sua frente.

-"Deus do Céu...!" – ela cobriu os lábios com a mão, assustada. –"Oh! Perdoe minha indelicadeza, senhor Wyvern... Não sabia que era você!"

-"Sem problemas, senhorita Heinstein." – colocou o guarda-chuva no braço, e sorriu-lhe cordialmente. –"Eu que peço desculpas por ter sido tão inconveniente. A senhorita fez certo em dignar-me aquele tratamento."

-"Não, senhor... Eu só..."

A garota abaixou a cabeça, e Rhadamantys pôde ver um risinho nervoso. Realmente, o tédio era um companheiro constante quando chega-se na idade adulta. Antes, ela dignava um tratamento indiferente, e agora, estava subjugada pela presença do 'escritor famoso' que havia nele. Aquilo era algo extremamente maçante, uma vez que sempre acontecia.

-"Perdoe-me, é que fiquei muito surpresa. Minha mãe e eu somos profundas admiradoras de suas obras, senhor Wyvern..."

-"É verdade?" – inesperadamente, aquilo chegou a esquentar-lhe de satisfação. Nossa... Aquilo definitivamente foi tão... Pedófilo.

-"Sim. Particularmente, gosto muito de '_Now I Can be Honest_', e... Deus! Sequer acredito que encontrei Rhadamantys Wyvern num parque qualquer a esta hora..." – ela escondeu graciosamente o rosto nas mãos. –"Devia ter seguido o conselho da Marie e ter levado um guarda-chuva..."

O escritor permitiu-se sorrir daquele gesto tão 'sincero', ao seu ver. Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas que, quando envergonhadas, lhe provocavam enfado e frases polidas ditas apenas para agradar, aquela garota lhe despertou comentários sinceros.

-"Na verdade, também gosto bastante deste. Se bem que meu editor comentou, depois de vê-lo, que eu devia estar sobre efeito de tóxicos quando escrevi-o."

Pandora não conteve uma risada cristalina, destarte o intenso nervosismo e até mesmo a descrença que persistia.

-"Ele tem uma história peculiar. Deve ser isso."

-"Polêmicas geram dinheiro."

-"Eu que o diga."

Provavelmente, a conversa iria seguir debaixo daquela chuva e do vento. Mas, então, as badaladas das seis da tarde ecoaram por aquele parque. Nenhuma lei da Física dizia que, na chuva, o som propagava-se mais rápido, mas Rhadamantys teve a impressão de que era verdade, porque nunca aquele sino pareceu tão irritante quanto naquele momento.

-"Por Deus...! Já são seis horas..." – gemeu a jovem.

-"O que aconteceu, senhorita?"

-"Preciso ir. Na verdade, saí meio que escondida, e se minha governanta ou meus pais virem que fugi, ficarei em apuros..."

Imediatamente, ela deu uma última olhada nas rosas, e em seguida, no escritor. Naquele ínfimo momento, que na verdade não deve ter durado mais que alguns décimos de segundo, o homem teve uma miríade de pensamentos e sensações, tanto desagradáveis quanto agradáveis.

Despedindo-se silenciosamente com aqueles olhos violeta daquelas rosas vermelhas, daquele jeito tão peculiar, lembrou-lhe até de quando ele era criança, e seus pais diziam-lhe '_vamos embora!_', e ele, silenciosamente, como ela, despedia-se das bolas com que brincara, da grama na qual corria ou de qualquer outra coisa. Lamentava-se por vários instantes depois de partir.

-"Compreendo." – ele tentou retomar a pose habitual, empertigando-se no sobretudo. –"Então... Nos vemos em outra ocasião, senhorita Heinstein?"

A garota parou, e ficou encarando-o, como se não acreditasse no que ouvira.

-"Ah... Assim espero, senhor Wyvern. Espero que sua próxima obra seja tão fantástica quanto sua presença." – foi um elogio rápido, e meio enrolado, ele sentiu. Mas foi, sem dúvidas, o melhor de sua carreira. Se um dia perguntassem'_qual o elogio mais inesquecível para você?_', ele lembraria-se daquele.

-"O prazer foi todo meu, senhorita Heinstein."

Como um bom cavalheiro, ele fez o gesto tradicional, e beijou sua mão encharcada e pálida. Sentir a textura macia e tocá-la, de certa forma, o tirou permanentemente daquela sensação de marasmo de antes. Tédio? Que tédio? Realmente, os escritores são seres abençoados.

-"Adeus, senhor Wyvern."

A vontade de Rhadamantys foi, inexplicavelmente, segui-la. Mas deixou que a garota não-mais-tão-misteriosa de nome Pandora afastasse-se dele correndo, com o vestido escuro segurado pelas duas mãos para não arrastar no chão, pelo parque até desaparecer de sua vista.


	2. Parte I

**Nota da Autora:** "_Scars From Long Ago (Tooi Hi no Kizuato)_" é parte integrante do soundtrack do anime 'Suzuka'. E, apesar disto, a música que é posta ao longo do texto não é esta, e sim, "_Shinjitsu no Uta_", do anime Inuyasha.

**Disclaimers:** "_Saint Seiya_" não pertence à mim, porque se me pertencesse, eu certamente não estaria aqui, e sim, estaria indo receber meu Prêmio Nobel. De qualquer forma, ele pertence à Masami Kurumada, (in)felizmente, e aos devidos licenciados, onde, (in)felizmente novamente, não estou incluída.

**Scars From Long Ago**  
_Petit Ange_

**Parte I.**

**Inglaterra - Abril de 1957**.

-"_Fräulein_ [1 Pandora!"

A garota estancou ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida. Não era da governanta, pois certamente, se fosse, seria bem mais grossa e rígida. Mas era de alguém conhecida, uma das empregadas da casa. Talvez tivesse atrasado-se um pouco e eles já soubessem que havia escapado.

Para completar a situação bizarra, aquele vestido molhado, assim como os cabelos e o resto do corpo também não iriam ajudar muito a bolar um álibi convincente. Estava à mercê dos pensamentos da senhora Helen.

-"Ah... Helen! É você...! Não me assuste assim...!" - pôs a mão sobre o peito, num gesto de susto fingido. De certa forma, havia assustado-se, mas era sempre bom exagerar nestas horas cruciais.

-"Perdoe-me, _fräulein_, mas a senhora Morgana está a sua procura!"

Morgana, a terrível governanta e a mulher que praticamente criou-a a vida toda. A menção daquele nome gelou cada célula do corpo de Pandora. Helen não parava de olhar para as roupas molhadas da garota, e seu rosto claramente demonstrava uma interrogação engolida, algo que ela queria perguntar, mas não sabia como ou não tinha coragem.

-"Eu sei que quer saber onde eu estive... Mas preciso que me ajude, Helen... Não quero que a senhora Morgana acabe comigo..." - confessou a garota.

-"_F-fräulein_ Pandora...?" - Helen sempre foi uma empregada fiel. E aquela era a questão. Era uma empregada. Podia ser demitida a qualquer hora, se a velha Morgana descobrisse que acobertou a senhorita Pandora em alguma de suas travessuras. Por isso, aquele tom de voz que a filha dos Heinstein usou, somada as suas palavras, foram tudo o que a pobre empregada precisava para começar a tremer.

-"Só diga, se ela perguntar se voltei, que achou-me no banho quando foi levar as roupas para meu quarto, certo...? Sei que é uma desculpa rápida, mas creio que funcionará." - as mãos molhadas de Pandora seguraram a trêmula da pobre empregada. -"Eu realmente ficarei eternamente grata se ajudar-me..."

-"M-mas... Onde a _fräulein_ estava?" - o medo chegou a dar-lhe coragem de fazer a questão matadora do momento.

-"Digamos que eu dei uma escapada rápida. Mas... Esqueci totalmente do jantar de negócios do meu pai, e que eu deveria estar cedo em casa... De qualquer forma, voltei, e só preciso que repita a desculpa que dei." - enquanto repassava as ordens, a garota subia apressadamente as escadas. -"Muito obrigada, Helen! Você é a melhor!"

A velha empregada tinha experiência com crianças e com chantagens. Mas quando estas duas coisas juntavam-se, formava-se 'Pandora'. "_Obrigada, Helen, você é a melhor_" era a pior frase que ela podia receber, porque invariavelmente, hora ou outra, iria fazer o que a _fräulein_ pedisse.

A jovem correu o mais depressa que conseguiu as escadas e, sem maiores preocupações, chegou ao quarto, fechando a porta. O cheiro de mulher e perfume caro impregnavam o ambiente. Cheiro de limpeza. Já haviam limpado este cômodo. Aliás, tirando o da mãe, era o mais enfeitado da casa. Cor-de-rosa, roxo, caixas e mais caixas de sapatos, vestidos, chapéus... Mais assemelhava-se à uma casa de bonecas.

Aquilo exauria-a. Aquele luxo, aqueles brilhantes, os vestidos... Para algumas pessoas, isso seria ridículo. O dinheiro compra tudo e deixa eternamente a felicidade. Mas só quem era prisioneiro numa gaiola de ouro podia entender o quanto a 'nobreza' também era tão complicada quanto a 'miséria'.

-"De que adianta descobrir isso agora...?" - perguntou-se, atirando-se na cama enfeitada de laçarotes rosas.

Ah, não podia ficar de bobeira naquele momento. Morgana ia passar ali daqui a pouco. Precisava contribuir na mentira e ir imediatamente banhar-se. Inventaria durante o mesmo uma desculpa para o vestido molhado e o rastro de água pela casa. Que Helen ou alguém limpasse aquilo antes da mãe ou do pai verem.

**? … … ?**

Sair de um bom banho quente com um whisky esperando em cima da mesa. Este era o nome do Paraíso. Se a inspiração não aparecesse depois disto, ele iria socá-la quando viesse. Até a chuva não era-lhe mais um incômodo como antes. Tomar chuva enquanto falava com uma estranha, voltar para casa encharcado e entrar na água quente e em seguida lembrar que havia whisky na mesa... O que mais ele podia querer?

Estava quase na hora do jantar, agora lembrava-se. Vestiu o robe de banho e saiu, vendo-se sozinho em seu quarto. Tinha a aparência típica de um quarto masculino. E, assim como o resto da casa, tudo era ordenado e silencioso. Bem que disseram-lhe que sua cara lembrava a de um homem com obsessão por limpeza. Não que Rhadamantys fosse obcecado, mas manter a ordem era sempre bom.

-"Ah... Que falta faz um charuto agora." - resmungou para si, secando os revoltos cabelos loiros na toalha azul que, em seguida, deixou de volta no lugar.

Saindo do quarto, seus passos foram retos e rápidos até o escritório. Lá, o ar estava mais gelado do que no quarto, mas não foi uma fonte de problemas. O whisky descansando na mesa apagava todo o frio e o desgosto por qualquer outro detalhe sórdido. Bendito seja aquele que inventou a bebida alcóolica.

Wyvern sentou-se em sua cadeira, companheira de muitos anos, e imaginou-se dando uma longa tragada. Ficou encarando a máquina de escrever, como se ela possuísse olhos e também o encarasse. O que escrever? O pior era que agora, contrariando todas suas expectativas, o som da chuva voltava a incomodá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, invariavelmente fazia-o lembrar da fã não-tão-misteriosa do parque.

Começar a escrever... Precisava começar a escrever.

A garota confundia-se com as palavras. A inspiração confundia-se com os pensamentos. O sorriso tímido. "_Senhor Wyvern, o escritor_". A inspiração... Ela estava ali. As rosas vermelhas. A chuva. "_Senhor_".

_Era uma vez, um canteiro de rosas. (...)_

_**Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari**__  
(Assim, mesmo que eu me machuque)  
__**Mawari o nakushita to shite mo**__  
(Mesmo que eu perca tudo ao meu redor)  
__**Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare**__  
(Esta canção da verdade me guiará)_

**? … … ?**

**Inglaterra - Junho de 1957**.

Às duras penas no início, a obra começou a desenvolver-se. E quando a chuva passou, ela andou ainda mais rápido. Tal qual o sol que é descoberto das nuvens, aquela obra era uma relíquia em meio à todo o resto. Definitivamente, o melhor romance de sua carreira, isso ele podia dizer. E agora, era o dia dos autógrafos, e mais tarde, um jantar onde, provavelmente, falariam de sua obra, que a compraram, que estão achando-a uma preciosidade... Aqueles elogios previsíveis.

'_A Daily Instance_' foi um sucesso no momento em que saiu das mãos de Rhadamantys e foi parar nas do editor. Ele vibrou e disse que aquilo alavancaria sua carreira à níveis estratosféricos. Encheu a obra de elogios que ele sequer lembrava de todos agora, e enfim, a perspectiva de receber intenso dinheiro por aquela obra que só podia ter vindo do Céu foi o suficiente para animá-lo e quase beijar o escritor.

A tarde de autógrafos passou-se sem maiores emoções no início. Uma palavra gentil à uma, um sorriso à outra, suspiros, gritinhos... Tudo dentro dos conformes. O que ele não esperava era uma mão que segurava seu livro e que, estranhamente, não era-lhe estranha. A pele pálida...

Imediatamente, ergueu os olhos assustado, sentindo o frio da expectativa no estômago, e levou um soco no mesmo ao ver quem era a garota da vez.

-"Senhorita... Heinstein?" - não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. A presença repentina dela tirou-o daquela sensação de fazer tudo automaticamente.

-"Ah, você se lembra de mim... Que emoção!" - Pandora também permitiu-se sorrir, o que provavelmente, pelo clima íntimo, deve ter despertado a inveja das mais ardorosas fãs.

-"Também veio atrás de um autógrafo...?"

Rhadamantys sabia que a pergunta era extremamente óbvia. Mas sentiu-se um adolescente naquele instante. Não soube como agir, o que dizer... Se pegasse o livro dela agora e sua caneta, tranqüilamente veriam que ele tremia. Mas o seu trabalho era aquele, infelizmente. Precisava ser forte e superar aquele momento.

-"Sim. Sei que podia ter esperado ou até mandado outra pessoa no meu lugar, mas... Um livro tão bom merece um esforço de enfrentar uma fila."

-"Então, a senhorita gostou dele?"

-"Se gostei? Foi o melhor de todos! Aquela personagem é a sua melhor até hoje... O destino da pobre Eileen... Não imagina o quanto emocionei-me com ele. Você devia receber um prêmio, senhor Wyvern..." - suspirava Pandora, com um tom animado.

-"Ouvir elogios tão apaixonados me alegra muito." - sorriu.

É claro que, de alguma forma, os dela, especialmente, o animavam bem mais. Reconhecimento é sempre bom, mas a garota-não-mais-misteriosa Heinstein do parque elogiando-o era... Bem mais do que ele previa para a tarde.

-"Me alegra bem mais receber um autógrafo seu esta tarde." - ela dizia calmamente, enquanto tirava as luvas de camurça que usava. -" Do melhor autor no melhor livro."

-"Hum? Vou ficar mal-acostumado assim, senhorita."

-"Não seja tão modesto, senhor Wyvern..." - a garota riu, esquecendo-se temporariamente das estranhas e da situação.

Ao término do autógrafo, no qual Rhadamantys pôs todo seu esforço em manter a mão firme, ele fechou o livro e entregou-o mais uma vez à dona. Os olhos lavanda dela perscrutaram-no por um momento, e logo viraram-se na direção de uma voz feminina que parecia vir de longe.

-"_Frä_... _Lady_ Pandora!"

-"Parece que tem de ir de novo, não é?" - ele riu, descansando a caneta na mesa. Só agora notou que, quando não era o sino, era uma serviçal e assim ia. Algo sempre, de repente, fazia a jovem ter que ir.

-"Perdoe-me, senhor Wyvern... Ah, e muito obrigada pelo autógrafo, irei guardar este livro com todo o carinho."

Aí estava seu segundo elogio mais importante. Uma fã especial guardando seu livro especial com carinho em sua casa. O escritor sentiu-se animado e até inspirado, depois daquilo, a continuar enfrentando aquela interminável fila de fãs, na maioria esmagadora, mulheres, por mais algumas horas, antes de poder ir embora.

Ele ainda podia ouvir, lá de longe, a voz de Pandora e da mulher que chamou-a, provavelmente, uma de suas acompanhantes.

-"Conseguiu, _lady_ Pandora?"

-"Sim, veja! Não é lindo? Ele fez uma dedicatória completa para mim!"

-"A senhorita parece feliz."

-"É claro que estou. A mamãe vai morrer de inveja quando souber que eu pude ver o Rhadamantys Wyvern e pegar pessoalmente um autógrafo e ela não!" - ria.

-"Como a senhorita é cruel..."

Fechando os olhos e tentando, mais uma vez, concentrar-se em seu trabalho, ele estralou discretamente os dedos antes de abrir os olhos âmbares e encarar a garota trêmula e mais emocionada ainda da fila.

-"Você, senhorita... É a próxima." - sorriu.

**? … … ?**

-"Vire-se, _fräulein_."

-"De novo, Morgana? Quantos giros já dei?"

-"Preciso ver como ficou atrás agora."

-"Tudo bem..."

Pandora, pela enésima vez, virou-se de costas para que a velha senhora Morgana ajeitasse-lhe o vestido na parte de trás. Depois de devidamente arrumado, o que levou um bocado de tempo, a mulher passou a olhar para a garota a sua frente. Há alguns anos, ela era apenas um pedaço de gente que vivia correndo e fugindo do quarto para ir brincar lá fora (não que estivesse tão diferente assim), e por conta disso, vivia dando-lhe dores de cabeça, mas agora, sua _fräulein_ era uma moça.

Aquele vestido só evidenciava isso. As curvas discretas e perfeitas da filha perfeita dos Heinstein eram ainda mais acentuadas pelo vestido numa coloração escura, em suas várias e várias camadas de _organdi_ [2. Isto sem contar o cabelo preso, que evidenciava os ombros alvos e o pescoço macio, agora devidamente coberto com colares de ouro fino e, posteriormente, brincos e pulseiras por cima das luvas. Uma princesa de conto-de-fadas, era isso que Pandora parecia naquele momento.

Com os devidos 16 anos, era seu primeiro baile social, e ela tinha muitas expectativas acerca ele. Encarava-se no espelho maravilhada, lembrando-se dos tempos em que era pequena e via a mãe naqueles vestidos perfeitos, tendo até medo de tocá-la e temendo sujá-la.

-"Como eu estou, Morgana?"

-"Está perfeita, _fräulein_." - a velha governanta dava os últimos retoques enquanto elogiava a garota.

-"Estou nervosa..."

-"Não fique, irá tudo dar certo. Afinal de contas, você irá com seu pai e sua mãe, não esqueça disso."

'_E o que isso me traz de bom?_', foi o que pensou Pandora, mas decidiu guardar aquela conclusão só para si. Talvez Morgana soubesse a espessura daquela podridão que maculava os Heinstein, e mesmo assim, ainda quisesse encobrir, ou talvez era só mais uma inocente e não sabia de nada. Não importa, o que era importante naquele momento era que não podia pensar em coisas assim. Era seu primeiro baile, precisava estar animada para descer e encontrar os pais.

**? … … ?**

Tal qual previu o senhor Heinstein, sua filha foi uma das grandes atrações. Os rapazes presentes disputavam sua atenção, e a cada valsa e dança que tocava, iam imediatamente convidá-la a dançar. O homem bebia qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a engolir aquela situação, e sua esposa ria divertida do desespero silencioso dele.

-"Não devia ficar tão apreensivo, Alfred, nossa filha já é grandinha."

-"São esses abutres, Elise. Olhe para eles... Obviamente, estão atrás de nosso capital, ou simplesmente de nossa filha." - ele esbravejava discretamente, bebendo mais ainda do vinho fino.

-"Você é tão desconfiado, meu bem..."

-"Sou realista, Elise, realista."

Há algumas mesas de distância, uma discussão acalorada acontecia, mas sobre outros assuntos que não era uma jovenzinha sendo disputada por um bando de adolescentes, e sim, de obras literárias e grandes mestres da Filosofia. Sempre quando aquele grupo encontrava-se, as conversas acabavam, hora ou outra, parando naqueles tópicos. Atualmente, falavam do sucesso atual de seu companheiro.

-"Rhadamantys, meu caro... Muito assédio na rua depois disto, então?" - Aiacos, aparentemente o mais relaxado deles, perguntava.

-"Não exatamente. Até que tem sido bem tranqüilo."

-"É verdade que já está pensando em seu próximo projeto?" - o outro homem de cabelos brancos, Minos, perguntou, aproveitando para acabar com sua taça.

-"Não nego, é verdade."

-"Se ficar assim logo no início, vai cansar cedo de escrever."

-"Não acho que essa lógica seja aplicada à todas as pessoas, Aiacos." - Minos respondeu. A marca registrada daqueles dois era o fato de que um sempre corrigia o outro, em qualquer situação. Agiam como... 'Amigos do peito'. -"Nem todos são como... Alguém que eu conheço."

-"Isso foi uma indireta?"

-"Na verdade, até que foi bem direta." - Rhadamantys riu divertido, ajudando Minos a acabar com aquele vinho.

-"Só não discuto com você, Minos, porque estou olhando a primeira e, provavelmente, única coisa que vale a pena nesta festa..."

-"O quê?"

-"Aquela menina lá na pista de dança. Dá até vontade de pedir uma dança também, sabia?" - Aiacos apontou para a garota de cabelos presos num coque em seu vestido de camadas de _organdi_.

-"Qual? A menininha? Aiacos, você virou 'Humbert' [3 agora?"

-"Admita, você também gostou."

-"Não sou como você!"

-"E você, Rhadamantys? Também não achou a única coisa boa da festa, afora as bebidas... Aposto que quer pra você!"

O escritor, entretanto, estava em outro mundo que não era este. Uma vez reconhecida aquela garota, vista duas vezes antes daquela, ele sabia de quem se tratava. Mas uma vez viu-a molhada e bagunçada, a outra num vestido como uma adolescente da idade dela qualquer. Desta vez, ela vestia-se como uma princesa, como uma respeitável dama, e aquilo mostrou-lhe uma faceta dela que o homem não conhecia, e que, invariavelmente, atraiu-o.

Talvez ele tivesse problemas... Mas não, não era hora de pensar naquilo. Sua reação foi automática. Precisava, pelo menos, dar um '_olá_' à sua não-tão-misteriosa-fã-senhorita-Heinstein. Tudo tão automático que ele sequer notou quando ergueu-se da cadeira e vidrou os olhos nela, seguindo sem titubear numa marcha cega até alcançar a pista de dança. Será que não tinha de falar com o pai dela primeiro?

-"Mas o que foi isso...?" - Minos perguntava-se, pasmo com aquela situação.

-"Parece que o 'Humbert' é ele, viu?"

-"Aiacos, meu caro, beba e mantenha essa sua boca fechada."

Quando deu-se por si, estava parado do lado da aglomeração de garotos. Pelo seu porte alto e adulto, logicamente pôde diferenciar-se deles, e foi prontamente reconhecido ao fim da dança pela menina.

-"Não acredito. Senhor Wyvern..."

-"Senhorita Heinstein." - fez uma mesura cavalheiresca e, imediatamente, tomou-lhe a mão num beijo.

-"Que coincidência! Nos encontramos duas vezes no mesmo dia."

-"Isso seria um sinal?"

-"Quem sabe, não é...?" - ela riu ao ouvir aquilo. Inesperadamente, o escritor sentiu-se até desarmado diante do sorriso cristalino dela.

Afora os muxoxos derrotados dos outros que não conseguiram lugar para dançar com a dama perfeita de conto-de-fadas, os dois continuaram conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada, despertando desconfiança em alguns, inveja em outros, e quando reconheciam algum deles, espanto. Uma suave melodia voltou a tocar e a embalar os comentários dos outros.

-"Eu tenho uma idéia."

-"Por favor, diga."

-"Concede-me a honra desta valsa, senhorita?" - estendeu sua mão para ela.

-"Não acredito que vou dançar com o escritor Rhadamantys... Mas é claro que sim, senhor Wyvern." - ela estendeu a sua para ele, e aproximou-se.

-"Me chame de 'Rhadamantys', como fez agora, senhorita. Essa coisa de 'senhor Wyvern' cansa uma hora... Todos me chamam assim." - ele riu.

-"Entendo. Para ser sincera, também canso-me com _fräulein_ para cá e para lá." - Pandora acompanhou-o no riso. -"Mas é um segredo."

-"Ele estará seguro comigo."

Aquela situação era, no mínimo, estranha, para não dizer outras coisas. Ambos pareciam alheios à tudo ao seu redor, e riam como velhos conhecidos. O escritor chegou a cogitar em pesquisar se a chuva torrencial, além de propagar o som bem melhor, não causava esse efeito de 'empatia' nas pessoas.

-"Veja só, Elise. E agora é aquele homem." - o senhor Heinstein bufava. -"Os marmanjos da Inglaterra não têm vergonha?"

-"Mas, Alfred... Eu tenho a impressão de que conheço aquele rapaz..."

-"Não diga nada! Preciso de mais uma taça."

A valsa começou com um acorde delicado, que despertou a atenção dos dançantes. Rhadamantys permitiu-se sorrir, e com o gesto de permissão por parte da dama, enlaçou-a para dançar. Sensações diversas tomaram conta de ambos naquele instante.

Para o escritor, foi seu momento de sentir-se, mais uma vez, estranhamente subjugado pela presença da senhorita. Não que fosse um tarado. Longe disso, era até uma afronta pensar isso dele. Mas dançar tão perto dela era um pouco demais para sua impecável pose. E a senhorita Heinstein dançava divinamente... Sua 'admiração' cresceu mais, desde o início.

E para Pandora, foi também a hora de sentir-se surpreendida. Ao contrário dos jovens, que nervosamente valsavam, isso quando valsavam, o senhor Wyvern era um exímio dançarino, e conduzia-a suavemente pela pista, como se já tivessem dançado muitas outras vezes. Além de bom escritor, era uma boa pessoa e dançarino. Chegou a pensar que realmente acertara em conhecê-lo através de livros que pegava sem pedir de sua mãe no seu quarto.

Os violinos sobressaiam-se a todos os outros instrumentos, e aquilo, estranhamente, dava um ar demasiadamente clássico àquela música e, conseqüentemente, a dança tornava-se algo sério e até belo. E, mais uma vez, aqueles movimentos ritmados pareciam acabar com todo o resto do mundo.

-"Sabe hoje de tarde, Rhadamantys, quando fui pegar seu autógrafo?" - ela sussurrou a pergunta, como se não quisesse que ninguém mais ouvisse.

-"Claro, lembro-me como se fosse agora."

-"Eu estava comprando este vestido para ir à este baile, e... Vi uma enorme fila, e perguntei do que se tratava. Quando disseram que era autógrafos do seu novo livro, corri à uma livraria e vi o livro. Comprei-o e folhei-o só para ter uma noção, e então, voltei e me juntei àquelas pessoas... Sabia?"

Ele riu surpreso. Definitivamente, aquela menina era surpreendente.

-"Não, senhorita. Sequer imaginei tal coisa. Do jeito que falou-me, você parecia ter lido mais de uma vez aquele livro..." - confessou, um tanto surpreso.

-"Para alguma coisa as aulas de teatro serviram, não?"

-"Então, fez teatro?" - uma de suas teorias, ao menos, estava certa. Lembrou-se da vez em que ele formulou em seus pensamentos que aquela dama intocável era exímia na arte de esconder emoções com alguma encenação.

-"Sim. Fiz quando ainda estava na Alemanha."

-"Saíram de lá por causa da Segunda Guerra?"

-"Não recordo direito. Lembro-me de tremores de terra e sons ensurdecedores, mas não demorou muito e meu pai saiu do país... Ele dizia algo como '_não quero que minha família seja prejudicada_'." - Pandora acompanhava os passos de Rhadamantys agora meio desajeitadamente, devido à confusão de lembrar daquilo e de outras coisas.

-"Seu pai, o senhor Heinstein, está definitivamente correto." - e o escritor, mais uma vez, sentiu-se feliz. Mais um de seus delírios estava correto. Ela presenciou a guerra alemã em algum ponto de sua vida.

'_Meu pai é um covarde, ele não está correto_', foi o que a garota pensou, mas assim como a maioria de seus pensamentos, guardou aquele para si também.

-"Sim, também acho. Mas isto já é passado... E o senhor? Morou sempre aqui?"

-"Na realidade, nasci nas Ilhas Faroe, na capital, Tórshavn [4. Porém, devido à algumas crises financeiras, meu pai perdeu tudo o que tinha, e assim, tive de vir morar com um conhecido dele aqui."

-"Que terrível...!" - ela exclamou, com aquele gesto que sempre fazia, de pôr a mão sobre os lábios.

-"Não tanto. Hoje estou bem." - ele sorriu cordialmente, notando que os acordes finais da valsa eram executados. '_Uma pena_', pensou.

-"É tão bom saber que está melhor." - ela confessou, também devolvendo-lhe o sorriso. -"Afinal, quem não estaria bem de vida publicando romances tão esplêndidos?"

-"Já cheguei a dizer-lhe o quanto ficarei mal acostumado com estes elogios, senhorita Heinstein?"

-"Sim, senhor. Da mesma forma que respondi que devia parar com esta modéstia."

É mesmo... Agora que ela falara, ele realmente lembrou da mesma conversa e das mesmas frases há algum tempo. Na fila dos autógrafos, não foi? Bem, isto não era necessariamente o mais importante do momento, então ele simplesmente riu, e murmurou algo como '_diante de tal argumento, o posso dizer-lhe?_', e reiniciou a dança silenciosa de antes.

Ao término da mesma, tanto Rhadamantys quanto Pandora sentiram uma espécie de vazio e, depois de algum tempo encarando-se, separaram-se. O britânico tomou-lhe outra vez a delicada mão e depositou nela um beijo.

-"Foram momentos maravilhosos esta valsa, senhorita Heinstein. Agradaram-me imensamente."

-"Eu digo o mesmo, senhor Wyvern. Muito obrigada." - ela fez uma mesura graciosa ao escritor, sorrindo.

-"Vou voltar à minha mesa, senhorita Heinstein." - entretanto, voltou a exibir aquela pose cavalheiresca, e ofereceu-lhe o braço. -"Mas, por favor, deixe-me acompanhá-la até a sua?"

-"Será um prazer, senhor Wyvern." - Pandora não soube dizer se realmente era ou não era, porque imaginava que o pai devia estar nervoso, mas decidiu refletir sobre estes obstáculos mais tarde.

Aceitando o gesto, ela deixa-se conduzir até a mesa que havia indicado ser a sua. Lá, um homem de rosto sério e uma mulher de face surpresa esperavam a filha. O escritor, por um momento, teve de discretamente engolir em seco. De alguma forma, aqueles olhos desconfiados o deixavam tenso. A garota notou aquele clima obviamente silencioso demais, e pigarreou.

-"Pai, mãe, quero apresentar-lhes o senhor Rhadamantys Wyvern."

A menção deste nome foi o suficiente para, milagrosamente, mudar a feição da senhora Heinstein de surpresa e curiosidade para espanto. O mesmo fenômeno, entretanto, não repetiu-se com o senhor Heinstein, que permaneceu com aquele rosto desconfiado, porém um pouco mais calmo ao saber-se diante de uma 'celebridade'.

-"Não acredito...!"

-"Senhora Heinstein, é um prazer imenso conhecê-la." - o mesmo ritual de beijar a mão da dama repetiu-se.

-"Senhor Wyvern, igualmente." - Alfred ergueu-se de seu lugar e apertou sua mão, sendo prontamente atendido no gesto por Rhadamantys.

-"Sua filha é encantadora, senhor Heinstein. Meus parabéns."

-"Obrigado. Gostaria de acompanhar-nos, senhor Wyvern?" - não que Alfred Heinstein quisesse que aquele escritor ou sabe-se lá o que fosse aceitasse e dissesse '_sim, eu adoraria_'. Na verdade, este tipo de pergunta era uma convenção social antiga.

-"Não, agradeço a oferta, mas voltarei à minha mesa. Boa noite à vocês." - fez uma rápida mesura, e deixou-os a sós novamente, não esquecendo de um sorriso dedicado apenas à Pandora, que foi retribuído.

Ao verem-se sós na mesa outra vez, o alemão bufou de novo, pedindo mais uma garrafa de vinho.

-"Não acredito que quis dançar com ele..."

-"Mas, papa [5, Rha... O senhor Wyvern é uma pessoa tão gentil. E dança divinamente bem, devo dizer." - ela falou, e desta vez, voltando à seu velho habitat, seu tom era controlado e sereno.

-"Querido, é o escritor Wyvern...! Meu Deus, Pandora querida, de onde o conhece...?" - a senhora Elise Heinstein, entretanto, parecia bem animada.

-"Pedi um autógrafo do seu novo livro hoje a tarde, mutti." [6

-"Não...!" - a surpresa dela foi ainda maior. -"Que filha desnaturada! E nem avisou-me que ele havia saído...!"

-"Perdoe-me, eu realmente esqueci."

-"Não interessa se ele é um escritor ou qualquer outra coisa, ou se é o 'senhor Wyvern'. O que nós havíamos combinado, Pandora?" - Alfred não parecia contente com aquele comportamento da filha. A face não era tão severa por conta da ocasião social, mas se estivessem em casa, a garota certamente iria vê-lo irado.

-"Combinamos que '_eu só iria dirigir-me àqueles que o senhor escolhesse_', papa."

-"E por que não obedeceu-me?"

-"Alfred, querido, não seja tão duro com ela... Pandora só quis..."

-"Pandora precisa aprender, Elise, que ela é nossa salvação. Não pode sair por aí querendo dançar com o salão inteiro! E se, por um acaso, ela acabe gostando de algum destes pés-rapados? O que faremos, Elise?"

-"Querida, não dê ouvidos à seu..."

-"Não, papa tem razão, mutti. Eu fui desobediente e descuidada." - apertou as delicadas mãos na saia do vestido, tentando com todas as forças continuar com sua pose serena de uma dama da alta sociedade. -"Por favor, papa, peço que realmente me perdoe... Não foi minha intenção prejudicá-lo..."

-"Irei dar-lhe uma chance, mas que isto não se repita."

-"Sim, senhor."

Longe dos segredos escusos daquela família, Rhadamantys voltou à sua mesa calmamente, ajeitando o smoking durante o trajeto, e era constantemente observado por Aiacos e Minos, que, munidos de seus drinks e alguns petiscos na mesa, ainda não acreditavam no que estavam presenciando.

-"Ora... Parece que eu ganhei os 500 pence [7, Minos."

-"Não achei que ele fosse tão longe..."

-"Rhadamantys!" - Aiacos fez um sinal para que o mesmo sentasse. Ao fazê-lo, entornou o resto do drink e voltou a olhá-lo. -"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

-"Dançando?"

-"Isso eu sei, oras. Mas você dançou com uma garota (muito bonitinha, por sinal) e foi apresentar-se na mesa dos pais dela."

-"E isso é errado?"

-"Na verdade, é até bem certo, uma norma básica das boas maneiras." - Minos ponderou, passando a mão pelos cabelos prateados. -"Mas o que estamos debatendo é esta ação repentina..."

-"Você nunca fez isso. Ainda mais com crianças."

-"Por que tudo o que faço vira objeto de perversões obscuras em sua mente, Aiacos, meu caro amigo?"

-"Por que isso foi estranho." - Minos completou.

-"Ora, deixem de besteiras. O que importa com quem converso ou deixo de conversar? Viraram minha mãe agora?" - ele esbravejou, desgostoso.

-"Foi ele quem iniciou, não eu." - apontou para Minos.

-"Como?" - ele devolveu, visivelmente também desgostoso. -"Por um acaso fui eu quem começou a apelidá-lo de '_Humbert_'?"

Enquanto os dois 'amigos do peito' discutiam calorosamente, apesar da discrição característica, Wyvern teve tempo de sobra para pedir mais uma rodada de drinks à um garçom que passava por ali. Depois de devidamente atendido, o que não demorou tanto quanto ele previa, pigarreou para chamar-lhes a atenção.

-"Vocês dois, querem beber algo? A garganta deve estar seca de tanto discutirem."

O milenar método do desvio da atenção de uma coisa para outra usando a bebida sempre dava certo com algumas pessoas. Aiacos e Minos eram duas delas.

**Continua...**

[1 "_Senhorita_", em alemão.

[2 Organdi é um tecido leve e transparente, com um toque engomado. É originário do Urganje, região russa situada no antigo Turquistão.

[3 Referência à Humbert Humbert, um dos protagonistas do livro "_Lolita_" (1955).

[4 De fato, na ficha oficial de Rhadamantys é dito que ele nasceu no arquipélago Faroe, mas não é especificado onde, então tomei tal liberdade.

[5 "_Papai_", em alemão.

[6 "_Mamãe_", em alemão.

[7 Antes de 1971 e da adoção do sistema decimal, a libra esterlina valia 240 pences.


	3. Parte II

**Nota da Autora:** "_Scars From Long Ago (Tooi Hi no Kizuato)_" é parte integrante do soundtrack do anime 'Suzuka'. E, apesar disto, a música que é posta ao longo do texto não é esta, e sim, "_Shinjitsu no Uta_", do anime Inuyasha.

**Disclaimers:** "_Saint Seiya_" não pertence à mim, porque se me pertencesse, eu certamente não estaria aqui, e sim, estaria indo receber meu Prêmio Nobel. De qualquer forma, ele pertence à Masami Kurumada, (in)felizmente, e aos devidos licenciados, onde, (in)felizmente novamente, não estou incluída.

**Scars From Long Ago**  
_Petit Ange_

_**Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o  
**__(O sol manchado de carmesim)__**  
Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo  
**__(Iluminou o passado e o presente onde)__**  
Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono nano ka  
**__(Eu me pergunto se posso realizar algo com minhas mãos)_

◄ … … ►

**Parte II.**

**Inglaterra – Outubro de 1957**.

Havia um lago perto da mansão, e até uma pracinha onde crianças brincavam e as mães ficavam falando de seus filhos ou de suas vidas e problemas, rindo ou sérias. Mas aquela pracinha não tinha alguma coisa. Essa 'alguma coisa' ela encontrava no parque, um pouco distante de seu lar. Ela nunca soube explicar com precisão, só dizia que definitivamente aquele parque era seu lugar.

Pode não ter sido lá onde leu seu primeiro livro, onde andou pela primeira vez de balanço, ou até mesmo onde sujou seu rico vestido pela primeira vez. Essas coisas eram o de menos. Talvez, o que aquela praça tivesse de diferente da outra era a enorme quantidade de flores e o som da paz.

Os piqueniques realizados na pracinha perto de sua casa, à beira do lago, com queijo caro e vinhos, nada tinham de encantador. Prisioneira numa gaiola dourada, ela já experimentara diversos luxos da vida, mas pegava-se em seu eterno pensamento de '_eu gostaria de um local mais calmo_'. Era um desejo simplório e idiota, como diria seu pai, mas era também inevitável.

E agora, sentada num banco do parque, bem na frente das rosas que tanto gostava, ela estava em paz. Não tinha nada em especial para fazer, nem trouxera nada além de suas roupas. Apenas queria escapar de casa e ficar ali.

Sentada daquele jeito tão delicado e típico de uma dama, ela parecia até uma mulher num quadro ou num sonho. Aquela brisa que carregava frio e calor, prenunciando a chuva em breve, parecia querer desfazer a todo custo o coque onde os fios negros de seus cabelos estavam presos. E aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos profundos fixos em um ponto qualquer, onde ninguém podia dizer onde estavam de verdade... Eles definitivamente o atraíram desde o primeiro momento e muito mais agora, o fizeram cogitar, por um ínfimo momento, em largar a vida de escritor e dedicar-se à pintura apenas para poder, um dia, encontrar imagem com semelhante beleza.

Rhadamantys deixou-se olhá-la por um longo tempo, no qual sua fã-nada-misteriosa senhorita Heinstein não percebeu sua presença. Continuava imersa num mundo de sonhos, pensamentos só seus. Oh, por Deus... Por quê ele é tão influenciável? Agora já estava até narrando pensamentos como um escritor.

Caminhando com a tranqüilidade britânica que lhe era característica, ele aproximou-se dela, perscrutando, desta vez, detalhes que não pôde ver de longe. Só vira o brilho de jóias, mas agora conseguia distinguir um rico anel verde (esmeralda, provavelmente?) e um colar digno de sonhos. Ah... Ele não vira antes aqueles brincos discretos. Mas aquelas jóias não lhe interessavam muito, para ser sincero.

-"De novo aqui, senhorita Heinstein?"

Aquela voz despertou-a momentaneamente de seus pensamentos, e Pandora virou graciosamente a cabeça na direção dela. Ela reconhecia aquele timbre, mas não acreditava sinceramente na coincidência.

-"Rha... Senhor Wyvern?" – corrigiu-se num ínfimo segundo.

-"Oh, por favor... Pode chamar-me de Rhadamantys, não esqueci-me do que disse-lhe naquela ocasião do baile, senhorita."

Instintivamente, a garota dá lugar para ele sentar-se. O escritor ficou olhando, por um momento, para a sacola onde guardavam-se as folhas para seu chá da tarde e para o lugar livre no banco, e o sorriso de espera dela. Bem... Um chá pode esperar alguns minutinhos, ninguém ia morrer por isso.

-"Muito obrigado, senhorita. Acho que irei aceitar." – ele senta-se ao seu lado.

-"Fiquei surpresa, Rhadamantys... O que o senhor faz aqui a esta hora?"

-"Na verdade, fiquei igualmente surpreso e pensando na mesma pergunta, mas a verdade é que fui comprar folhas para meu chá. Elas acabaram de repente, e esqueci deste detalhe."

-"Mesmo? O senhor, pessoalmente...?" – Pandora pareceu até bem surpresa.

-"Para ser sincero, isto era só uma desculpa. Eu queria sair também. Estou com um novo projeto, mas... Ele parou por alguma razão, e queria ver se, saindo, conseguiria alguma inspiração." – o rapaz olhava o céu, distraído.

-"Oh... Um novo livro..." – o olhar da garota pareceu, estranhamente, mais animado agora. –"Posso confessar-lhe um segredo, senhor Rhadamantys?"

-"Sou todo ouvidos para minha estimada fã, senhorita Pandora."

A jovem via as folhas das árvores sendo carregadas, ou pelo menos as mais frágeis e efêmeras, pelo vento fresco. De repente, um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre seus ombros. Apesar dela ter dito aquilo, hesitou por um breve instante. Haviam coisas que ela jamais contara para ninguém, e que jamais iria contar. A medida que crescia, o mundo ficava óbvio para ela, mesmo com toda a proteção que os Heinstein insistiam em dar-lhe.

A presença do escritor ao seu lado era encorajadora, e até parecia um sonho, porque ela jamais imaginou que, um dia, aquela pessoa estaria ao seu lado e ouviria seus lamentos de criança. Ainda sim, sendo lamentos, não importava de quem fosse... Lamentos sempre doíam. Ele mesmo disse isso.

-"Eu leio os seus livros porque eles me libertam..." – confessou, depois de um longo tempo buscando coragem no silêncio.

-"Como?" – realmente, a confissão dela não foi amplamente compreendida por Rhadamantys, que permaneceu com o olhar curioso.

-"Quero dizer... Antigamente, sequer sabia quem era você. O senhor era um nome estranho em minha vida. Um dia, estava escondendo-me pela casa, e entrei no corredor de minha mãe. Estava escondendo-me de minha ama e a governanta, a senhora Morgana, e acabei por entrar no quarto dela." – as mãos dela apertavam-se de nervosismo enquanto falava. –"Então... Eu vi uma pilha de livros em cima da cama. Não sei se minha mãe fazia alguma limpeza, de lembrava dos velhos tempos... Mas fiquei maravilhada. E peguei um deles. A Morgana encontrou-me depois e pôs-me de castigo (eu ainda fico, na verdade), mas continuei com o livro escondido. E o li durante o mesmo."

Estranhamente, aquele relato despertou no escritor a mesma sensação da primeira vez que a conheceu, mas sem o vento forte e a chuva. Foi apenas a sensação de um calor estranho... 'Empatia', ele a chamava.

-"Naquele livro, você havia dito que '_a dor de alguém, independentemente de que idade ele tenha, de qual seja sua posição social ou de qualquer outra coisa, sempre continua sendo uma dor. E, portanto, sempre doerá do mesmo jeito_'. Sabe... Eu me senti inspirada. Aquele é meu livro de cabeceira..."

Ah, ele lembrava disto. '_Now I Can be Honest_', este era o título. Um de seus primeiros livros, escrito há algum tempo, no tempo em que ele, fascinado com as portas que aquele mundo abria, quis lamentar-se usando alter-egos. O alter-ego em questão era Anne McGreen, a garota de rica família. Do jeito que ele falava, até parecia que tinha 30 anos e era um escritor de longa data, mas... Parecia fazer tantos anos mesmo.

-"Eu compreendo. Sabe, senhorita Pandora..." – respirou fundo. –"Agora, senti-me até um pouco responsável por sua felicidade..."

-"Por favor, não é isso. Eu só... Para alguém que viveu a vida em mentiras, poder sair um pouco daquele lugar, nem que seja nas páginas de um romance, é muito bom... Mas, por favor, não comente isto com ninguém, senhor Rhadamantys."

Por mais que sua senhorita Heinstein dissesse que não era para preocupar-se, aquilo definitivamente tornou-se impossível e até impensável. Ele não era exatamente um exemplo de pessoa, seus sorrisos e polidez eram, em grande parte, um teatro, fruto de um cavalheirismo impessoal. A verdade, a que ele já sabia, é que escondia-se em sua pose _gentleman_. E se fosse com alguma outra pessoa, de fato, ele não iria importar-se muito. Limparia algumas lágrimas, mas não envolveria-se.

No caso de Pandora, foi diferente. Ele realmente sentiu a dor. Pode não ter sido a dor dela, que sem dúvidas era mais profunda, mas ele sentiu que aquilo que ela carregava era pesado, e passou só a admirá-la ainda mais. Ombros tão delicados, mas que podiam suportar fardos tão pesados. O peso da solidão. Ele reconhecia de longe aquela atmosfera, sabia que era ela, porque ele também sentia-se muito sozinho, mesmo cercado de fama e tietes alucinadas.

-"Senhorita Pandora..."

-"Pois não?"

Os olhos dela... Rhadamantys sentiu-se engolir uma pedra, algo pesado e seco, que não desceu direito. Quando a viu pela primeira vez neste parque, aquele olhar melancólico atraiu-o de alguma forma. E agora, aquele mesmo olhar era fixado diretamente nele. É claro, a garota estava controlando-se ao máximo, mas não podia esconder completamente aquele olhar assustadoramente frágil. O escritor chegou até a sentir uma dor quando viu.

O que dizer? O que falar? Ele murmurou aquelas palavras procurando algo para confortá-la, mas nenhuma frase concreta veio. Sentia seus 20 anos diminuírem-se para oito ou até mesmo sete, e se não fosse seu auto-controle exemplar, coraria violentamente de vergonha.

-"Eu... Bem... A senhorita não gostaria de tomar um chá... Comigo?"

-"Um chá... Com você, em sua casa?"

Ah, Deus! Detalhes infelizes que ele esqueceu completamente com o caos que virou sua mente! Como ousou convidar uma dama fina e recatada para um chá daquele jeito tão... Ele era algum tipo de cafajeste? Agora iria levar um tapa na cara dela e perder a pouca confiança que conquistara. Se arrependimento matasse, Rhadamantys teria, imediatamente, caído duro no chão.

-"Ah... B-bem..." – pigarreou bravamente para conter a gagueira. –"Não pense nada estranho, senhorita Heinstein... Foi apenas um convite, mas... Irei compreender se a senhorita tiver outros planos, e..."

-"Um chá na casa do escritor Rhadamantys Wyvern? Isto é um sonho...!" – basicamente, aquilo foi um '_é claro que aceito_'.

Algumas outras palavras foram trocadas depois disto, mas foram, em sua esmagadora maioria, explicações acerca aquela frase, de que ele não iria fazer nada, só um chá e quem sabe, uma conversa até as seis horas (afinal, sabia que ela sempre fugia quando chegava este horário). O escritor, pelo caminho que gostava de traçar a pé até sua modesta residência, ainda sentia-se um pouco envergonhado pelo que deu a pensar a algum tempo atrás, mas pelo contrário, a jovem de braços dados com ele, seu típico gesto gentil, só parecia sorrir de seu embaraço.

Quando chegaram, Pandora pôs-se a admirar, realmente abismada, a casa de seu famoso escritor favorito.

-"Por Deus... Então é aqui onde você mora...?"

O jardim da frente era discreto, assim como a casa por fora, sem maiores atrativos. De certa forma, podia ser confundida com uma casa qualquer daquela parte da cidade. Lógico, era um pouco mais enfeitada, mas não era nada muito berrante. A garota sentiu-se, estranhamente, familiarizada com aquele local, como se, agora, sua mansão de ricos entalhes na porta fosse a estranha.

-"Sim, para o bem ou para o mal, é aqui... Mas entre, senhorita Pandora, o lado de dentro é bem melhor."

Realmente, a casa por dentro, cumpriu a promessa feita por Rhadamantys. Pandora chegou a assustar-se com a diferença entre o lado de dentro e de fora. Até os jardins de trás da casa eram mais bonitos que o da frente, repletos de rosas vermelhas, as que ela tanto amava, e hortênsias rosadas. Os tetos eram grandes e muitíssimo bem trabalhados, assemelhando-se até àquelas casas baronesas [8 que ela via em livros. Salas de estar, de jantar, cozinhas maravilhosas, vários quartos, sendo que o principal, o que ele usava, era tipicamente masculino, porém meticulosamente arrumado.

-"Mas o melhor da casa está atrás desta porta." – ele comentou, com um orgulho que não conseguia ocultar.

-"O que é?"

-"Abra, senhorita Pandora." – com uma mesura, ele cedeu-lhe espaço.

Hesitante sobre o que encontraria, a alemã toca na maçaneta com cuidado, como se temesse, de alguma forma, quebrá-la, e assim abre a porta. Quando pôde, enfim, ver todo o conteúdo da sala, prendeu a respiração, surpresa. Um escritório espaçoso, com vários bolos de papéis em todos os cantos, porém indiscutivelmente arrumados. Havia uma lareira e um lugar para pôr chá ou bebidas. Num dado lugar, descansava uma mesa ampla, com uma máquina de escrever, e ao redor dela, vários papéis.

-"Isso aqui seria...?" – ela ainda não acreditava no que via.

-"Bem, aqui é o local onde, geralmente, concebo minhas obras, apesar de desde que encontrei-a no parque, ter tido uma estranha afeição por ele também." – confessou com um sorriso ao vê-la tão emocionada.

Ela mal ouvia o que ele falava, porque estava entretida demais em suas próprias conclusões. Então, aqueles livros que a faziam sonhar, que ela lia sem parar, repetidas vezes, eram feitos ali? Com o calor daquela lareira, com aqueles papéis? Ela estava pisando no mesmo lugar de onde saíam seus sonhos? Aquilo era possível? Sentiu-se, estranhamente, emocionada. Quis até chorar, mas manteve-se forte. Achou aquilo lindo, realmente lindo.

-"Rhadamantys, isso é tão... É tão... Não sei o que dizer..." – olhava em volta, maravilhada, e seus olhos brilhavam.

-"Fico feliz que tenha gostado, senhorita Pandora." – ele sorriu.

Naquela tarde, o chá, preparado pelas mãos dela, que insistiu em fazer alguma coisa para agradecer a honra de poder pisar no santuário do escritor, foi bebido com alegria, em meio à histórias nostálgicas da infância dos dois ou sobre possíveis novos projetos dele. Pandora nunca sentiu-se mais à vontade com alguém antes, e o mesmo fenômeno repetia-se com Rhadamantys.

Era algo diferente que nascia. E ambos, mesmo não admitindo, sabiam. Aquilo tudo acabou, então, com um convite para outro chá no dia seguinte.

◄ … … ►

Naquela tarde, quando chegou em casa, a garota parecia imensamente feliz, bem diferente de quando saiu (ou fugiu, melhor dizendo). Cumprimentou todos que encontrou pelo caminho, com um indisfarçável sorriso, até que chegou em Morgana.

-"Guten abend [9, Morgana." – ela saudou, ajeitando as dobras do vestido.

-"Guten abend, _fräulein_. O que aconteceu?"

-"Por que a pergunta?"

-"Está tão alegre... Aconteceu alguma coisa com a senhorita?" – a criada, sendo por tantos anos a ama de Pandora, sabia que algo extremamente bom aos olhos de sua pequena ocorreu. E isso a desconfiou.

-"Nada em especial. Eu estava precisando de ar fresco, sabe... Me sinto revitalizada depois deste passeio." – ela disse, ainda com aquele sorriso.

-"Entendo, _fräulein_. Tome cuidado para não resfriar-se, então." – definitivamente Pandora escondia alguma coisa dela, Morgana, sua ama. –"E compareça ao jantar, serviremos daqui a pouco."

-"Sim senhora, Morgana. Danke!" [10

Com uma abafada voz infantil, a garota saía a cantarolar pelos corredores em direção da sua ala particular da casa, deixando uma desconfiada mulher a encará-la.

◄ … … ►

O fim de Outubro foi-se embora, e Novembro chegou até o seu meio. A neve já passava a ser constante, assim como a chuva. Rhadamantys, nestas horas, sempre lembrava daquela chuva torrencial onde encontrara Pandora pela primeira vez. De uma forma estranha, ela acabou tornando-se alguém muito importante na sua vida.

Os chás que compartilhavam naquelas tardes secretas, sentados em algum lugar do escritório, freqüentemente perto da lareira para aquecerem-se do frio do inverno, pareciam champanhe ou qualquer outra bebida exótica. Fora isso, havia toda uma conversa acerca possíveis histórias para suas obras ou até mesmo lembranças remotas de suas vidas ou livros de outros autores que um lia para o outro. Nestas horas, freqüentemente, algum deles fazia brincadeirinhas com alguma citação. Além de toda aquela felicidade, havia mais outra. Para a garota, havia a imensa felicidade de poder acompanhar de perto o novo livro de seu ídolo.

-"E então, Rhadamantys... Vai, um dia, escrever sobre mim?" – ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, com um risinho no rosto, recostando-se perto dele na mesa. Aquela era uma cena habitual, ela sempre fazia isso.

-"Por quê não? A senhorita iria gostar, Pandora?" – o escritor perguntou em tom igualmente leve, já acostumado com a presença dela perto de si.

-"Não! Eu falava brincando!" – corrigiu-se imediatamente.

-"Nunca entendi essa sua aversão por isto, sabe...?"

-"Minha vida é tão sem graça. Não tenho nenhuma conquista, nenhuma ação, nasci em uma vida rica que protegeu-me de tudo e sem dúvida alguma irei morrer na mesma vida e na mesma gaiola que me prende... Por isso, seu livro ia ser um fracasso se falasse de mim."

O escritor soltou um longo suspiro e olhou, de relance, para o relógio. 16:28pm, precisamente. Voltou, então, seus olhos âmbares para os violetas dela.

-"Uma vida não precisa ser heróica todo o tempo, senhorita Pandora. Não estamos mais na época da Grécia e Roma antigas... Porém, a sua já é naturalmente heróica, mesmo sem espadas, mesmo numa mansão rica. Eu a admiro muito, sabia? A senhorita é muito forte. Suportou uma guerra quando pequena, e eu sinto em seus olhos que suporta um fardo muito maior, mas que não sei qual é." – '_e tampouco quero saber, só quero..._', calou o pensamento. Não tinha o direito de pensar aquilo.

-"Isso é tudo para imortalizar-me em algum livro seu?" – ela perguntou, desviando o olhar para as xícaras vazias de chá.

-"Nem pensar. Falo isto porque é a verdade, Pandora. A senhorita não é uma existência inútil, nem desinteressante. Pelo contrário, desde aquele dia em que nos encontramos na chuva, eu venho achando-a extremamente interessante." – _'muito mais que interessante, eu venho achando-a um sonho_', mas jamais iria dizer aquilo à ela. Como sempre pensava, não tinha o direito.

A alemã, entretanto, achava-se em um estado amargo. Desde algum dia que ela não soube mais dizer qual foi ela sempre dizia a si mesma que '_qualquer elogio vindo do senhor Wyvern à sua pessoa é só uma palavra de apoio, Pandora, coisa que todo amigo faz_', e não podia ser mais nada do que isso. Portanto, não podia precipitar nada, não podia falar nada. Presa entre o que sentia por ele e o que devia à família, acima de tudo, aquela garota simplesmente não podia dizer que queria que as regras que seu pai criara para ela fossem ao Inferno e que, se possível, gostaria de estar naquele escritório para todo o sempre.

Foi um sonho. Desde o início, foi um sonho doce e perfeito, o qual ela não quis mais acordar. Descobrir, pouco a pouco, o humano gentil por baixo daquela fachada polida e indiferente, poder ver que, mais do que um escritor alto e bonito, ele não era intocável, era um humano. Aquele homem alto, de loiros cabelos e olhos penetrantes, na realidade, era mais gentil do que qualquer outro. Descobrir tudo aquilo e saber que, de certa forma, era tudo só dela era um sonho. Um sonho que ela não podia destruir dizendo que o queria, porque se o pai descobrisse, estaria tudo acabado.

-"Não diga isso... Não diga isso, senh... Rhadamantys..." – inutilmente, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

-"O que aconteceu, senhorita Pandora...?" – ao vê-la tão débil, apoiada na mesa como se fosse cair se a deixasse, ele ergueu-se. Sentiu um aperto, uma imensa vontade de enlaçá-la em seus braços e protegê-la do mundo.

-"Não diga o que eu quero ouvir... Por favor..." – '_porque, se você disser, eu vou acreditar, e isso não é bom..._', completou para si.

Ela ergueu a frágil e trêmula mão para afastá-lo, quando sentiu-o perto dela, quase que tocando em seus ombros num gesto de conforto. Mas aquilo foi pior. Ela sentiu-se desmoronar por dentro. E não foi diferente com ele. Quando aquela pálida mãozinha estendeu-se e tocou em seu peito, tão leve, tão fracamente... Toda sua silhueta, tudo nela sussurrava dor. E aquilo o matou por dentro.

Não suportou. Não quis mais saber de nada, nem da posição social deles, nem da idade, nem de absolutamente nada. Apenas puxou-a para perto de si e, sem pensar, encostou seus lábios nos gelados dela.

A princípio, Pandora tentou reagir. Tentou desvencilhar-se, obedeceu uma vozinha em sua cabeça que dizia que aquilo era nojento e deveria parar. Mas a maior parte de seu ser não queria lutar contra aquilo, pois era algo com o qual sempre sonhou. Ninguém precisava saber. Ninguém precisava um dia ficar sabendo que ela foi beijada pelo escritor Rhadamantys Wyvern, nem que, um dia, ela o amou perdidamente. Isso era o de menos. O que a matava era saber que, de um jeito ou de outro, eles necessariamente não poderiam ficar juntos.

Mas por que tudo isso? Sua maior e única vontade era a de ficar perto dele. Fugia todos os dias de sua mansão apenas para vir tomar chá com ele, ler seus devaneios, conversar sobre muitas coisas... Mas isso era mais uma desculpa para vê-lo. Poder admirar seu porte alto e atlético, o olhar terno, os cabelos loiros, o sotaque britânico impecável... Poder ouvir sua voz, ver sua silhueta, escutar seu riso... Era só por aqueles momentos que ela vivia. Esperava-os ansiosamente, os momentos do dia seguinte, quando voltava para casa.

-"Pandora... Eu..." – Rhadamantys tentou falar algo quando enfim cessou o beijo. Foi um lapso, algo impensado, ele não sabia mais como proceder agora que tinha retomado a consciência.

-"Não precisa explicar-se, Rhadamantys..." – ela murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados.

-"Mas você..."

-"O que importa? Que importa o que eu sou ou o que tenho que fazer? Ninguém, neste momento, está aqui para nos lembrar disso..." – ela não queria lembrar, não queria desfazer-se deste momento de sonho.

-"É isso que me assusta. Não há ninguém aqui para me dizer que isso é imoral. E eu quero você, senhorita Heinstein... Eu a quero muito..." – vivia por ela, tal a pura verdade. Quando ela estava junto dele, nada mais precisava fazer sentido nem sequer existir. Sua presença lhe bastava, e era isso.

A garota encarou o chão, com o rosto ainda afogueado, e respirou fundo. Voltou a encará-lo, e o escritor viu verdadeira sinceridade naquelas orbes.

-"_(...) Ensine-me a amar outrem. Eu não quero mais lembrar deste mundo que só me trouxe sofrimento. Não quero mais nada que venha dele. Tudo o que eu quero dele está aqui na minha frente. Ensine-me como esquecer de tudo, menos de outrem. Você é este outrem, ensine-me a permanecer pela eternidade neste nosso sonho._"

Deus do Céu! A garota acabara de recitar um pedaço de '_A Daily Instance_'! Ele ainda lembrava deste trecho. Nunca soube de onde tirou-o, mas agora, mais do que em nenhum outro momento, aquela frase ficou marcada em sua mente definitivamente. Na voz de Pandora, aquelas palavras foram tão... Tentadoras... Ele iria ceder, e sabia disso. Sua resistência decaía mais a cada segundo.

-"Por favor, Rhadamantys... Depois pensaremos nos detalhes... Eu não quero sentir essas amarras nos prendendo todo o tempo..." – ela segurou a mão dele.

-"Pandora... Eu não..."

Aquele toque delicado minou todo o pouco resto de auto-controle dele. Com uma hábil ternura, ele enlaçou sua cintura e, inclinando-se sobre ela, voltou a beijar-lhe. O mundo derreteu, borrou-se como sombras fátuas. Tudo o que ele via era somente aquela garota na sua frente.

Não importava se, mais tarde, fossem ser infelizes por aquela escolha. Não importava a cara que seu pai iria fazer se descobrisse. Tudo aquilo desapareceu no instante em que ele a beijou. Aquele homem foi tudo o que ela esperou a vida inteira. E, definitivamente, corajosa o suficiente, não iria deixá-lo escapar. Não antes de poder sentir com toda a plenitude o que sempre quis sentir com alguém.

Seus corpos moveram-se como que por instinto, e todo o pensamento que ainda resistisse até ali sendo derrotado impiedosamente. Aos poucos, abandonaram a realidade e o caloroso escritório. Mas o calor do corpo de ambos era tão intenso quanto o mesmo, e logo, o quarto masculino de dimensões meticulosamente arrumadas pareceu tão acolhedor quanto o cômodo anterior.

Os lençóis gelados logo deixaram de ser problema, assim como aquelas roupas. Delicadamente, Rhadamantys livrou-se do vestido roxo que ela usava, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com aquela camisa impecavelmente branca, e por fim, de seu coque. Os cabelos negros que ele sempre quis ver como eram naturalmente espalharam-se pela cama, indisciplinados, dando-lhe uma irresistível visão.

Pandora apenas sorriu, entregue, seus olhos e gestos permitindo que ele continuasse. E, não havia nenhuma sombra de dúvidas acerca isto, o desejo da jovem foi atendido. Por muito tempo, eles esqueceram totalmente do mundo e de suas vidas. Por muito tempo, tudo que existiu foram eles próprios e aquela sensação inebriante de abandonarem-se à total magnitude da paixão.

**Continua...**

[8 Era ainda comum na época pessoas ilustres terem casas de barões do século XVII ou outras residências do tipo.

[9 "_Boa noite_", em alemão.

[10 "_Obrigada_", em alemão.


	4. Parte III

**Nota da Autora:** "_Scars From Long Ago (Tooi Hi no Kizuato)_" é parte integrante do soundtrack do anime 'Suzuka'. E, apesar disto, a música que é posta ao longo do texto não é esta, e sim, "_Shinjitsu no Uta_", do anime Inuyasha.

**Disclaimers:** "_Saint Seiya_" não pertence à mim, porque se me pertencesse, eu certamente não estaria aqui, e sim, estaria indo receber meu Prêmio Nobel. De qualquer forma, ele pertence à Masami Kurumada, (in)felizmente, e aos devidos licenciados, onde, (in)felizmente novamente, não estou incluída.

**Scars From Long Ago**  
_Petit Ange_

**Parte III.**

As semanas que se passaram depois daquele dia foram, num julgamento uníssono de ambos, as mais perfeitas de todas suas existências. Pandora tinha um nato talento para ocultar tudo em sua casa, mas a verdade é que sua alma cintilava e brilhava com toda as cores possíveis da felicidade. Finalmente, sentia-se viva. Rhadamantys, por sua vez, pareceu adquirir um novo conhecimento sobre a vida, uma face que ele sempre escrevia, mas que nunca compreendeu de fato: amor puro e simples.

Seus encontros eram quase que diários, e todo o tempo que passavam juntos, em segredo, era totalmente sagrado. Nada nem ninguém podia perturbá-los quando estavam a bebericar chá na frente da lareira, ou quando atravessavam o corredor, aos beijos, até o quarto dele. Absolutamente nada no mundo. Aquela felicidade era intocável como a garota um dia foi, e ambos tinham a sensação de que duraria para sempre.

E quando ela precisava ir, os dois recolhiam-se novamente para suas solidões e saboreavam o gosto doce do dia que partilharam, com um sorriso solitário no rosto, para amanhecerem na nova manhã já pensando no novo reencontro daquela tarde.

-"Um dia, você ainda vai me deixar escrever algo de você, não é?" – o escritor sempre perguntava, com um irreparável sorriso.

-"Por que a pergunta? Não precisa pedir licença para algo seu." – ela respondia, com um sorriso meigo, debruçada em seus ombros fortes e olhando o que ele escrevia.

-"Ora, então não tem mais seu 'complexo de heroína', Pan?" – frisou o apelido dela.

-"Pare com isso, Rhad...!" – a jovem riu, daquele jeito cristalino e bonito, o apelido que havia inventado especialmente para ele (e que, num primeiro momento, surpreendeu-o) e que só o deixava ainda mais apaixonado, bem em seu ouvido, e encostou a cabeça na dele. –"Não tenho mais tempo para isso, afinal."

-"É uma pena que não o tenha..."

-"Hã? Por que?"

-"Porque agora nada me impede de escrever sobre você, mas estou certo de que não consigo mais ser coerente com as palavras... Elas se perdem só de pensar em você." – confessou, tocando-lhe a mão num gesto meigo.

-"Oh, não...! Eu lhe estraguei!" – ela voltou a rir.

-"Aproveite que meu prazo de validade ainda está em dia." – ele riu junto.

Aquele clima de total paz e compreensão mútua já havia fincado-se tão fundo em ambos que o resto do mundo agora lhes parecia estranho. Tratamentos formais, admirações, nada que não fosse o amor que sentiam eram coisas diferentes, das quais eles fugiam com todas suas forças. A última coisa que desejavam era o resto do mundo intrometendo-se naquele sonho.

Naquela tarde, quando Pandora finalmente deixou a residência Wyvern, correu como de costume até sua casa, e como imaginava, foi recebida por um silêncio acolhedor que dizia-lhe que, logo, iria aparecer alguém.

-"_Fräulein_ Pandora, meu Deus!"

-"Ah...!" – imediatamente, num susto, a garota vira-se para encarar a dona da voz. Mas ela já sabia quem era. –"M-Morgana..."

-"Onde esteve até a esta hora?!"

'_Bem, deixe-me ver... Bebendo chá, lendo um livro e, há alguns minutos atrás, tendo os momentos mais divinos possíveis com o senhor Rhadamantys, creio..._', respondeu em pensamento, com um sorriso enorme imaginado pelos mesmos, mas por fora estava séria, e até tensa. –"B-bem... Eu..."

-"Isso não importa, _fräulein_! Apresse-se! _Frau_ [11 Elise, eu encontrei-a!"

O som de saltos altos descendo com pressa a escada foi tudo o que Pandora precisou para voltar a sentir a tensão crescer. Que irônico, há alguns momentos atrás parecia tão em paz, como se nada fosse capaz de tirá-la daquele estado, e foi só colocar os pés naquela casa para toda a culpa e peso voltarem de novo.

-"Pelos céus, Pandora querida...! Onde foi que esteve até essas horas?"

-"Ah, mutti... Eu atrasei-me terrivelmente, perdoe-me... O parque estava com um sol tão gostoso, que perdi a noção do tempo..." – inventou uma desculpa qualquer, sabia que iria dar certo, de qualquer jeito.

-"Obrigada, Morgana, pode retirar-se."

-"Sim, _frau_ Elise." – a governanta, imediatamente, quase que bateu os calcanhares e retirou-se magistralmente, como sempre o fazia.

-"O que acontece, mutti...?"

-"Não está lembrada? Seu pai irá trazer um sócio para jantar hoje, e quer vê-la na mesa presente! Está atrasadíssima, querida, precisamos ajeitá-la rápido!"

◄ … … ►

Às vezes, Rhadamantys pensava seriamente em, um dia, chegar à mansão Heinstein e pedir decentemente a filha deles em casamento. É claro que isto não saía da categoria 'pensamento', uma vez que a garota deixava bem claro que o pai não era o tipo que aparentava ser, e que não era nada sensato fazer aquela loucura.

Nestas horas, a frustração vinha e deixava-o entregue, pensando em como seria tão melhor se o que eles fizessem não fosse algo condenável socialmente. Afinal, onde já se viu "_um escritor famoso abusar da inocência de uma pobre mocinha filha de um influente negociador...?!_". De certa forma, aquilo exauria-o, e o fazia pensar outra vez na situação deles: o sonho era lindo, mas lá fora, a realidade era implacável.

Quando sozinho, considerava aquilo uma sandice, uma loucura, e tinha ímpetos, de vez em quando, de pedir que Pandora parasse e voltasse, para seu próprio bem, para casa e vivesse a vida na qual estava fadada a viver, da mesma forma que ele. Porém, era só vê-la, sentir seu perfume, tocar em sua pele... E todas aquelas constatações sumiam como sombras em contato com a luz ofuscante.

-"O problema é..." – pensava, com um copo de whisky do seu lado. –"...Enquanto ela está fora, o que eu faço?"

Escrever, agora, parecia uma tarefa impossível. Tudo, por mais mínimo e inútil que fizesse, lembrava-o de sua amada 'Pan'. Do seu sorriso ou do seu jeito meigo, não importa... E dormir naquele quarto, onde ele lembrava-se dos tão perfeitos momentos, também deixava-o apreensivo, esperando que o relógio fosse-lhe benevolente e trouxesse-a rápido para seus braços.

Definitivamente, virou uma doença, uma dependência. Não podia mais imaginar-se sem Pandora. E aquilo, da mesma forma que o deixava feliz, também o entristecia. O que seria deles?

-"Falando nisso... Sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer, desde hoje de manhã. Talvez seja só impressão, mas..." – pensou de novo, enquanto ajeitava uma folha de papel na máquina, tentando chamar de alguma forma a inspiração divina.

O papel e ele pareciam encararem-se por muito tempo, sob o domínio da luz tênue do escritório do escritor Wyvern.

◄ … … ►

O banho deu-lhe a impressão de que seus problemas e parte das inseguranças pareceram ir junto com a água. Mas foi um alívio tão temporário quanto o sono. Logo, quando saiu do banheiro e viu aquele rico vestido, as meias longas e combinando com o vestido e as sapatilhas delicadas, logo soube que não era um jantar familiar (ou de negócio?) qualquer.

-"Mutti, o que é...?" – a pergunta saiu hesitante, uma vez que a garota sabia que, tendo a idade e o sexo que tinha, certas coisas eram-lhe negadas.

-"Seu pai não deu-me detalhes, apenas o essencial. Queria-nos bonitas para descer pontualmente às 19:00pm, Pandora..."

-"Entendo. Por que a senhora está aqui, aliás?"

-"Não posso ajudar minha filha a vestir-se?" – Elise questionou, ajudando-a já a vestir as meias longas.

-"Isto era um sonho quando eu era pequena, sabe... E agora..."

Bem, havia o fato dela já ter 16 anos e ser embaraçoso, além de estranho, parecia até algo forçado, e, de certa forma, não gostava que outro alguém além de Rhadamantys visse-a seminua. Porém, como dizer isso à pobre mãe, antes tão intocável, agora fazendo de tudo para ser sua amiga? Tinha é pena da pobre mulher, deixaria-a achar que ainda tinha alguma chance.

-"Os tempos mudaram, querida... Creia em mim, nunca quis que nada daquilo acontecesse. As decisões foram rápidas demais." – Elise dizia, sem uma emoção na voz, enquanto amarrava o vestido.

-"Não a culpo. A Morgana sempre cuidou, apesar de tudo, bem de mim."

-"Mas ela não beijava seus ferimentos como eu fazia."

-"Isso não acontecia com freqüência, mutti, e a senhora sabe. Nós mal nos víamos antigamente, eu a considerava uma princesa de conto-de-fadas..." – Pandora confessou, num tom igualmente inexpressivo.

-"Está pronta, querida."

Aquelas palavras finalizaram o que havia a ser dito. A verdade era que um abismo que ultrapassou os tempos, construído lentamente, desde o nascimento da filha dos Heinstein, formara-se entre as duas mulheres.

-"Obrigada, mutti, pela ajuda." – '_desnecessária_', completou para si.

As duas saíram da ala de Pandora e desceram as escadarias ricamente decoradas e coloridas de marfim, graciosamente, em direção à ampla sala de jantares que utilizavam. Quando jantavam, sobravam vários e vários lugares, e aquele lugar tinha um ar solitário. A jovem preferia, milhares de vezes, a singela residência Wyvern, onde tudo era pequeno e aconchegante.

Os vestidos deram uma volta suave quando viraram-se para o corredor da sala de janta. Já podiam sentir o cheiro de ambiente limpo, e o silêncio era, decididamente, sepulcral até chegarem lá e ouvirem, ao menos, o som do fogo crepitando na lareira próxima, sempre contida e em ordem, para evitar possíveis desastres envolvendo incêndios, assim como o resto da casa.

-"Meu querido, estamos prontas. E na hora certa." – completou a senhora Elise, com uma reverência.

-"Papa." – a filha acompanhou a mãe na reverência.

-"Estão lindas, minhas queridas. Por favor, aguardem aqui... Certamente, meus convidados não demorarão nada, afinal, a pontualidade é sagrada à eles."

-"Claro, Alfred... Esperaremos, não, Pandora?"

-"Certamente, mutti." – sorriu.

O marido fez-lhe, igualmente, uma reverência. Alfred Heinstein podia ser tudo, menos um deseducado quando a sós com a esposa e filha. Apesar de tudo, preocupava-se com elas, e talvez por isso mesmo fazia o que fazia.

A herdeira engoliu um profundo suspiro, e virou-se para encarar a mãe, tão bem vestida quanto ela, de relance. Tinha uma pergunta entalada na garganta, mas não sabia se era certo fazê-la.

-"Algo incomoda-a, filha?" – a mãe, entretanto, mesmo separada por um abismo, ainda parecia ser mãe e adivinhar.

-"Não senhora. Não mesmo."

◄ … … ►

Apesar dos pássaros já não cantarem mais tanto quanto no verão, eles não deixaram de fazê-lo. Um deles até estava pousado no meio de seu jardim, beliscando o chão atrás de alguma coisa. Não que fosse alguém sensível ou desocupado o suficiente para ficar olhando pássaros, mas aquela espera o aturdia.

Nestas horas, sentia-se até um pervo, porque ela não estava atrasada. Se chegasse agora, pelo contrário, estaria até adiantada. Mas isso não diminuía suas expectativas. Elas apenas seriam diminuídas quando... Ah! A campainha! Sim, elas foram imediatamente elevadas à máxima potência, como se ainda fosse possível.

Deixando o lugar onde outrora ficou sentado olhando o jardim cheio de flores coloridas pela fina camada de neve branca, o escritor corre pelos corredores e desce o andar, apressado, ansiando encontrar quem queria. Quando abriu a porta viu, do outro lado, quem queria encontrar. Uma jovenzinha de cabelos, desta vez, soltos, com um casaco de pele de aparência cara e um vestido acizentado. Ela arfava, provavelmente correra para chegar ali, e uma tênue fumaça esbranquiçada de frio saía de seus lábios delicados.

-"Ah... Pan, que prazer em vê-la." – ele tentou parecer natural ao recebê-la, apesar de, por dentro, estar tão afoito quanto ela parecia estar. –"Senti saudad..."

-"Rhad...!"

Sem pensar, ela atira-se num abraço apertado, ali fora mesmo. Algo queimava seu peito, apertava-o, e fazia-a ter a sincera vontade de gritar. Mas foi firme, pegou algumas folhas de chá de sua casa e correu para seu Éden, para o lugar onde pertencia. Tentou formular encontros, tentou controlar-se, mas no momento em que pôs os olhos naquela figura alta e gentil, sentiu o mundo ruir.

O britânico fechou a porta e deixou o chá em cima da mesa que encontrava-se ali na entrada, e encarou, assim, a garota colada em seu corpo. Pandora sempre lhe pareceu uma jovem triste, mas foi sempre de uma tristeza distante e contida, afinal, ela era uma dama. As normas claramente diziam que elas jamais devem alterarem-se, gritar, nem nada do tipo. Sua amada, sendo uma, sabia perfeitamente daquilo.

Vê-la daquela forma, escondendo o rosto no peito dele e soluçando tão baixinho que ele teve de aguçar a audição para ouvir, assustou-o. Mais do que isso, enterneceu-o, fez crescer nele aquela vontade de protegê-la, que persistiu desde o dia em que estendeu à ela seu guarda-chuva, no parque.

-"P... Pan... Querida, o que aconteceu...? O que houve com você?" – ele tentou afastá-la da forma mais gentil possível para poder ver seu rosto.

-"Nada. Nada, eu só senti sua falta... É, é isso..." – ela ergueu o rosto, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, e forçou um sorriso. –"Vamos beber alguma coisa? Lá em cima, no seu escritório, sim? Pode ir na frente, eu faço questão de fazer o chá hoje. Da última vez, afinal, foi você, Rhad. Pode subir." – ela sorria como se nada houvesse-lhe acontecido.

De quê adiantaria discutir com ela? Não muita coisa. Quando a garota queria, ela sabia perfeitamente enrolar alguém.

-"Está certo. Irei subir." – segurou, entretanto, sua mão com força. –"Mas, Pan... Quero saber. Uma hora ou outra, mas quero."

-"Apressadinho. O chá já está vindo." – soltou sua mão, com um sorriso, e desapareceu no corredor que levava à cozinha.

◄ … … ►

-"_Algo a incomoda?_"

-"_Não, senhora. Não mesmo._"

Na verdade, haviam várias coisas perturbando-a. O olhar inquisidor de sua mãe, o jantar repentino de seu pai (onde já viu isso antes?), e até mesmo o fato de, atualmente, sua casa e o mundo serem-lhe estranhos. Mais do que isso, o medo em ver quem eram essas visitas. Tinha uma péssima impressão acerca elas.

Quis apertar uma mão na outra, em última instância, ou fingir um desmaio, mas isso irritaria o pai e não seria bom, e apertar as mãos em nervosismo só estamparia o mesmo à terceiros, e isto seria ainda pior. Podiam aproveitarem-se do fato. Invariavelmente, a situação acabaria nela na mesa, enfrentando o mal presságio. Que, então, pelo menos, fosse algo rápido.

-"_Frau Elise, fräulein Pandora..._" – uma voz de criada despertou a ambas as mulheres. Uma, de seus devaneios; outra, de suas impressões. –"_Herr [12 Alfred está com os senhores convidados aproximando-se._"

-"_Ah, sim. Obrigada, Anna._"

Os tons usados por uma dama consistiam basicamente em entonações doces, porém fortes o suficiente para deixarem claros seus desejos. Ao executá-lo habilmente, a criada Anna só bateu os calcanhares e, com as mãos em sua engomada farda de rendas, deixou a sala rapidamente.

-"_Entre, esta é a sala de jantares, Koyasu._"

-"_Linda casa, Alfred._"

Pandora retesou o corpo, sentindo o nervosismo fremir em todo o corpo. Algo dizia que, mais do que aquele nome, o que viria dele iria-lhe tirar o sono. Possivelmente, até mais do que o sono.

Quando seu pai apareceu ali, a surpresa foi mínima. A silhueta daquele homem de roupas escuras e cabelos negros herdados por ela era-lhe conhecida e, no momento, minimamente perigosa. O que veio atrás dele foi que assustou-a, deixou-a desconfiada de alguma trama imediatamente.

Um senhor de, mais ou menos, a mesma idade do pai, aparentemente. Assim como Alfred Heinstein, conservava-se esbelto para a idade, e tinha cabelos verdes, e olhos azuis como o mar que ela visitou uma única vez (afinal, quase afogou-se, e nunca mais quis saber de vê-lo).

-"_Koyasu, estas são Pandora, minha filha, e Elise, minha esposa._"

-"_Oh. Senhora Heinstein, estou encantado._" – os lábios frios de Koyasu, provavelmente do frio do Inverno, tocaram na mão envolta por uma delicada luva da senhora Elise.

-"_O prazer é todo meu, senhor..._"

-"_Elise, Pandora, este é meu sócio e contribuidor, Koyasu Amamiya._" [13

-"_Senhor Amamiya._" – a senhora corrigiu-se imediatamente do erro ao ouvir atentamente o nome que, assim como sua filha achava, iria marcá-la de uma forma ou de outra.

-"_Eu também estou encantadíssimo com a senhorita, Pandora._" – repetiu o gesto reservado às damas com a garota.

-"_Igualmente, herr Amamiya._" – sorriu educadamente.

-"_Aliás, onde está nosso garoto?_"

'_Nosso garoto_'? Então havia mais gente? Naturalmente nervosa, a garota passou a ficar ainda mais apreensiva. Será que o outro era mais jovem? Uma peça ainda mais importante? Será que não era este senhor, e sim o outro, que despertara suas inseguranças prévias?

A mãe parecia dividir a mesma apreensão da filha. Não por só este, mas por muitos outros motivos que, no momento, não podia tirar a limpo. Não durante este jantar. Um outro dia, talvez, mas não hoje. Isso não diminuía, entretanto, o fato de que sentia seriamente que sua filha sofreria algum impacto. O que Alfred tinha em mente?

-"_Eu estou aqui, pai. Havia parado para admirar os quadros da casa. São uma raridade... É realmente uma residência impressionante, senhor Heinstein._"

**Continua...**

[11 Obviamente, se "_fräulein_" é "_senhorita_", "_frau_" é "_senhora_", em alemão.

[12 "_Senhor_", em alemão.

[13 Tomei a liberdade de nomear esta pessoa, mas um detalhe básico: Koyasu é o nome do seiyuu de Rhadamantys no anime (é mesmo? ¬¬).


	5. Parte IV

**Nota da Autora:** "_Scars From Long Ago (Tooi Hi no Kizuato)_" é parte integrante do soundtrack do anime 'Suzuka'. E, apesar disto, a música que é posta ao longo do texto não é esta, e sim, "_Shinjitsu no Uta_", do anime Inuyasha.

**Disclaimers:** "_Saint Seiya_" não pertence à mim, porque se me pertencesse, eu certamente não estaria aqui, e sim, estaria indo receber meu Prêmio Nobel. De qualquer forma, ele pertence à Masami Kurumada, (in)felizmente, e aos devidos licenciados, onde, (in)felizmente novamente, não estou incluída.

**Scars From Long Ago**  
_Petit Ange_

**Parte IV.**

Ao término do chá, a jovem olha para fora, e vê um pedaço do belo jardim de trás da casa. Sem neve, ele costumava ser melhor. Mas era bonito, de qualquer modo. Dezembro já havia chegado e, logo, haveria de chegar junto seu martírio. Mordeu os lábios nervosamente, enquanto despejava o conteúdo do bule ricamente decorado nas duas xícaras.

Virou-se com a bandeja já em mãos, com as devidas coisas em cima dela, e apressou-se em subir as escadas. Já tinha habilidade em subir de duas em duas sem derrubar nada, diferente do que fazia na mansão, onde as normas exigiam que subisse-se uma por vez.

Apesar da cena que havia feito na entrada, fruto de um sentimento incontrolável e um ato impensado, ela precisava aparentar calma, e não ser precipitada.

-"Rhad! Veja, não precisa mais desesperar-se, o chá chegou."

-"Na verdade, eu estava bem mais preocupado com você."

Ouvir aquilo doeu-lhe no fundo da alma, e fez aquele auto-controle que ela ensaiou duramente nas escadas e no corredor desfazer-se de imediato, como um frágil castelo de areia ao sabor do vento. Encarou o chão, desta vez, para recompor os sentimentos e não parecer tola outra vez.

-"Mas o que é isso? Um trecho do seu livro novo?" – sorriu.

-"Não faça-se de boba, Pan. Não é nada que venha dos meus livros. Venha cá, por favor." – ele ergueu-se da cadeira, e estendeu sua mão para ela.

Rhadamantys não entendia o que acontecera. Sequer imaginava. Ela parecia tão bem quando deixou a casa ontem, mesmo que com pressa, e agora estava assim... Tão triste que nem seu firme auto-controle adiantava-lhe.

Isso apenas provava que a dor que vinha dela era forte em excesso, e de forma alguma podia ser ignorada. Aquilo preocupava-o mais e mais, ao invés de dar-lhe um foco preciso. Quem ou o quê teve a coragem, maldito infeliz, de fazê-la infeliz daquele jeito? Estendeu a mão esperando que ela a tocasse, e quando, muito hesitante, ela o fez, puxou-a para perto de seu corpo, sentindo seu calor.

-"Vai me falar alguma coisa, Pan...?"

-"O chá... Ele vai... Esfriar." – a voz saía tão fraca que nem ela própria parecia ouvi-la com a devida clareza.

-"Não me referia à isto. Mais algo para me falar...?"

Ela ia dizer que não, que não queria mais nada, e que aquilo foi uma privação temporária de seus sentidos, algo que ela não controlou. Tudo isso perdeu-se quando o relógio subjugou-a. Três da tarde. Só três horas... Só três horas para milhares de coisas que queria fazer.

-"Tenho um pedido, Rhad. Sim...! Um pedido."

-"Peça qualquer coisa, Pan... O que é?"

-"Dê-me um beijo. Por favor...?" – a voz dela foi um murmúrio.

Talvez o coração fosse uma peça delicada de porcelana cara que não fazia barulho. Uma peça rara que qualquer criança queria ter para quebrar sem que ninguém ouvisse e culpasse-lhe, ou que donas-de-casa também sonhavam para enfeitar seus lares com cheiro de família.

Foi isso que ele chegou a pensar quando ouviu aquele pedido. '_Um beijo, por favor_'. Ah, se ela soubesse o quanto aquele tom de voz, aqueles olhos cheios de sofrimento umedecendo-os e aquelas palavras o feriram. Mais do que qualquer outra dor no mundo, e ele até teve a impressão que o seu coração quebrou-se como uma peça frágil.

-"Não precisa sequer pedir, querida..."

Segurou o rosto pálido em suas mãos e depositou-lhe um casto beijo nos lábios trêmulos. Em seguida outro, e mais outro. Algo lhe dizia que ela necessitava, mais do que em qualquer outro momento, de apoio.

Foi apenas depois do que pareceu-lhe uma eternidade memorizando o toque daqueles lábios ou o suspiro descontente e, definitivamente, provocante dela ("_você é cruel...!_", ela dizia sempre quando ele apenas lhe beijava rápido para despertar-lhe a vontade de algo mais profundo) que finalmente Rhadamantys deixou-se beijá-la como queria.

As mãos abandonaram o rosto dela, e envolveram seu corpo, descansando em suas costas macias. As mãos dela, sem nenhuma hesitação, envolveram seu pescoço. E ali ficaram por uma vida, os corpos quentes pela lareira e pelo amor. Eram nessas horas que Pandora via que a vida era tão simples quanto '1+1'. Era ali que ela devia ficar, e o resto do mundo podia sumir.

-"E...? Sente-se melhor, querida...?" – seus olhos perscrutavam-na.

-"Sim." – a garota respondeu de olhos ainda fechados. –"Estou bem melhor, Rhad... Tranqüila até demais, diria."

-"Não fique assim ou eu me apaixono." – ele riu ao vê-la entregue daquele jeito.

-"O que acha que eu quero com isso, bobo...?" – acompanhou-o no riso.

Inevitavelmente, aquilo rendeu-lhe mais um beijo, desta vez ainda mais apaixonado. Não que fosse, de verdade, '_inevitavelmente_'... Ela queria mesmo isso. Fugir da realidade, era isso que desejava. E sempre conseguia isto nos braços do escritor. Naquela tarde, amaram-se muito antes do chá sequer esfriar.

◄ … … ►

-"Por que, Alfred? Por que fez isso?"

A voz inquietante e irritada de Elise soava na sala. Aquele era o _boudoir_ [14 dela, onde, sem dúvidas, Pandora fora concebida. Quando os dois queriam conversar a sós, sem mais ninguém, era ali que ficavam.

-"Você sabe, Elise, melhor que ninguém... O porquê..."

Elise Heinstein, aos seus 34 anos, era ainda uma dama respeitável e, acima de tudo, linda, de uma beleza aristocrática, porém delicada, obviamente ultrapassada pela filha, mas não menos chamativa. Suas mãos, hábil e secretamente, manejavam a mansão e todos ao seu redor, e esta habilidade ela só desenvolveu com seus anos na nobreza. Sua mãe, a senhora Katarina von Eichel, era uma viúva influente que deu a filha aos 18 anos em casamento à Alfred, que teve a proposta mais bela e dotes mais elevados.

Mais do que ninguém, entretanto, a mulher compreendia a situação onde seu marido colocara a filha. Eles sempre mantiveram uma respeitável distância, apesar do certo amor e compreensão mútuos. Porém, em momentos como aqueles, Elise Heinstein não cometeria o erro de Elise von Eichel, e não rebaixaria-se à obedecer 'ordens superiores', ou como quisessem chamar.

-"Nos casamos em 1940, Alfred... Há dezessete anos! E nem naquela época casamos menores de idade, como pretende fazer!"

-"Por que discutir algo que já está feito, Elise?"

-"Justamente para colocar-lhe razão nesta cabeça dura! O que está pensando em fazer? Usar Pandora para suprir a sua irresponsabilidade?!"

Alfred Heinstein, atualmente com seus 43 anos, casou-se com 27 por um pedido dos pais, algo que ele já nem lembrava com clareza, não por amor propriamente dito. A jovem Elise nunca foi-lhe rude ou deseducada, nem nada do tipo, pelo contrário, os momentos com ela eram ótimos, mas algo nele não a amava de corpo e alma, como era o certo. O que desenvolveram, na verdade, foi um amor de ilusão, e eles sabiam. Aturavam-se, precisavam um do outro, mas era isso.

-"Seja razoável, Elise... O quer que eu faça? Que deixe-nos empobrecer até perdermos tudo que conquistamos?" – o homem estava sentado na cama cor-de-rosa dela, as mãos sobre o queixo, subjugado.

-"Acho apenas injusto usá-la com estes fins! Sua filha está arrasada, não viu?" – '_não só por isso, mas principalmente por isso_', foi o que pensou, mas estas coisas não deveriam ser ditas em voz alta.

-"Nossa filha, Elise... Nossa."

-"Ah...! Agora você diz isso?! Agora ela virou '_nossa_' filha? Quer me agradar, Alfred, é isso? Agora que ela casará com o _herr_ Amamiya e lhe dará seu dinheiro, ela é '_nossa_ _querida filhinha_', é isso?!"

O marido respirou fundo e afundou o rosto nas mãos, a despeito de todo seu controle e frieza como um negociador e influente pessoa na Inglaterra.

Como simplesmente anunciar que estava falindo, perdendo todo seu dinheiro, e precisava imediatamente repará-lo? Como dizer publicamente que casaria Pandora, sua filha, com o filho do senhor Koyasu, e assim garantiria, por muito tempo, mais lucros? Como dizer isso à filha, sem desmoronar ou nada do tipo? Como encarar Elise, depois dela lhe dizer todas aquelas verdades?

-"O que você virou, Alfred, meu querido...? O que aconteceu com você?"

-"Eu estou desesperado, Elise... Não sei mais o que fazer. Nossa filha é minha última cartada, ela tem que dar certo..."

'_Como ela vai dar certo se não ama o jovem Amamiya? Eu vou ficar do lado dela, Alfred. Minha filha não cometerá o mesmo erro que eu..._', a mulher aproximou-se de seu marido e segurou aquela mão quente e, ignorando os anos, ainda jovem. O trabalho de uma senhora dama não é só enfeitar uma casa e usar as entonações de voz corretas: também é consolar o marido e os filhos.

◄ … … ►

Nas últimas semanas, Pandora sempre pareceu afoita. Ansiosa por alguma coisa. Chegava cedo, vivia olhando de soslaio o relógio, vigiava o tempo, como se ele, a qualquer momento, criasse braços e a puxasse para um outro lugar onde ela não queria ficar. Entretanto, ela sempre fazia brincadeiras, ou seduzia-o, no bom sentido, a ponto dele esquecer-se daquilo tudo, com seu jeito.

Ambos, entretanto, sabiam que havia algo escondido ali. Alguma coisa entalada na garganta. Rhadamantys tinha uma pergunta e Pandora uma confissão. Mas nenhum deles ousava falar nada que não fosse daqueles assuntos que gostavam. Os livros, o parque, o chá, a cama... O mundo particular deles que, a despeito da ondulante perturbação, não podia ser incomodado.

-"Do jeito que tudo está, um dia ainda roubarei-a para mim, sabia, Pan?"

Inevitavelmente, quase todos os dias acabavam ali, naqueles lençóis brancos e perfumados, naqueles braços calorosos. E esta era a parte do dia que mais gostava.

-"Oh... Você seria capaz?" – riu, aninhando-se mais nele.

-"Podemos fugir para alguma ilha ao Sul. Aí poderemos curar sua fobia de mar, que tal?" – ele comentou, distraído, dedilhando os fios negros de seus cabelos.

-"Muito engraçadinho, Rhad!" – ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, e beijou-o. –"Devia ter-me feito esta proposta antes!"

-"Aí, escreverei uma carta aos seus pais e direi que, a partir de então, você será minha prisioneira numa torre de marfim. E fim, acabaremos a história, então." – sorriu.

-"Talvez a sua profissão já esteja afetando sua cabeça..." – devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

-"Ah... Eu também sempre acho isso."

Pandora soltou um suspiro de satisfação, e deixou-se encostar a cabeça no peito dele, podendo ouvir as batidas de seu coração.

-"Ahn... O sino vai tocar daqui a pouco..." – escondeu-se nos braços dele. –"Não quero sair daqui..."

-"Hein? Como sabe que...?"

E realmente, ele nem conseguiu terminar a frase. O sino tocou, dando as doze badaladas tradicionais, fazendo os poucos pássaros que persistiam em ficar lá fora voarem em disparada para longe, e o jardim outrora vermelho e rosado, meio violeta, como os olhos dela, voltou a ficar vazio.

-"Que inteligente a minha Pan. Já gravou até o momento certo." – ele riu, enlaçando-a pela cintura e dando-lhe outro beijo, divertido.

-"Sim... Infelizmente, já memorizei isto. Aliás, preciso ir mesmo, querido... Tenho (malditos) compromissos inadiáveis."

A jovem já sentava-se na cama, cobrindo-se mal e porcamente com o lençol, procurando no chão suas roupas, ou o que achava delas naquela trilha que sempre costumavam fazer quando vinham ao quarto. A pressa em achá-las só fazia-a demorar mais, na verdade.

-"Pan... Fique para um banho, pelo menos..."

As palavras dele vieram num tom dócil, mas carregado de alguma coisa. Beijou-lhe as costas, envolvendo-a outra vez pela cintura, como que pedindo-a para ficar um pouco mais. Pandora deixou-se sorrir por aquilo.

-"Tudo bem. Eu fico para um banho."

Em questão de instantes, estavam ambos no chuveiro. Naquela tarde, em especial, a jovem Heinstein acabou atrasando-se um pouquinho mais.

◄ … … ►

Quando voltou para casa, já era um pouco tarde, e os grilos, timidamente, já cantavam. Ela gostava daquele som, e dos que as cigarras, de vez em quando, faziam no Verão também. Mas pensar em insetos era tudo o que ela não podia pensar agora. E sim, numa desculpa para explicar o atraso à mãe e ao pai, e agora, ao noivo.

Passou pelo portão ricamente decorado e pelos jardins amplos e um dia verdes, agora cobertos de neve. Só aí deu-se conta, em meio ao frio da noite, que o Natal estava chegando. E de quê adiantou pensar nisso agora? Trivialidades. Apressou o passo, queria ser rápida e passar despercebida.

Entretanto, isto não lhe foi permitido.

-"_Frä_..."

-"Morgana, por favor... Deixe-me cuidar dela." – Elise apareceu na porta de entrada, com um rosto sério, e a mão erguida num gesto de silêncio para a ama.

-"Sim, _frau_ Elise." – imediatamente, ela retirou-se dali.

Tudo foi tão rápido que Pandora mal teve tempo de surpreender-se. De repente, a mãe aparecia para recepcioná-la, diferente de sempre, onde eram as empregadas ou até mesmo sua ama, pronta a ralhar-lhe por ter ficado até tal hora na rua. Coisa que, de certa forma, agradou-a, uma vez que sua mãe jamais lhe ergueu a voz.

-"Você se atrasou, Pandora, querida..."

-"Perdão, mutti. Perdi totalmente a noção de tempo." – '_Se a senhora ainda soubesse o que é isso, daria-me razão!_', pensou, desafiadora, mas manteve a pose serena, apesar do sobressalto.

-"Subamos, querida... Eu desejo conversar com você, enquanto seu pai não chega... Tudo bem?"

-"Papa irá demorar-se?"

-"Está discutindo acerca negócios com o _herr_ Koyasu Amamiya em outro lugar. Ele e seu filho virão novamente na hora do jantar." – para a mulher, aquilo tornou-se uma insuportável rotina, mas que ela precisava engolir.

Aquelas palavras, no fundo, confortaram à ambas. E de mãos dadas, subiram as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar, e logo, ao corredor que percorria a ala particular de Pandora, desde que ela fizera quinze anos. Antes, o terceiro andar exclusivamente dela, cheio de brinquedos exóticos, cadernos de couro de desenhos, livros e todo o mais de luxo que pudesse ter, sempre cuidada por Morgana e uma ou outra babá mais. Entretanto, desceu para dividir o segundo andar com os pais no ano passado, com a desculpa de '_já estar uma mocinha_'.

Sua mãe, na frente, conhecia cada recanto daquele lugar, apesar de pouco entrar lá, e abriu a porta do quarto correto, onde ela ficava. Recebida pela mesma atmosfera de laços cor-de-rosa, cetim e sonhos, ela sentiu-se até enjoada. Odiava aquela prisão tanto quanto a rebenta, mas o que fazer?

-"Que vestido queres usar hoje?"

-"Não sei... Talvez aquele preto, de gola alta." – murmurou cabisbaixa.

-"Sim. Com os sapatos pretos de noite que comprei-lhe, ficará linda." – a mãe abriu outra porta, e um enorme quarto, tão grande quanto aquele, apareceu magicamente, repleto de roupas, caixas de sapatos, chapéus, laços, rosa, rosa, rosa... Uma coleção de sonhos que Elise queria estraçalhar. –"Mas, afinal, ficas linda de qualquer modo, minha filha."

-"O que houve, mutti? A senhora não age assim."

Essa era uma pergunta entalada na garganta da menina desde o dado momento em que pisou na mansão Heinstein e viu-a com os olhos violetas, como os dela, a fitar-lhe demasiadamente, longamente, como se buscasse algo deles.

-"Banhe-se, querida, depois conversaremos... Ou já tomou banho?" – e assim, ela começou a preparar o terreno.

-"Quê? Está louca, mutti? Onde tomaria banho, se não aqui?" – Pandora riu, nervosa, mas não deixando aquilo aparecer.

-"Compreensível. Neste caso, vista seu vestido, querida."

Um arrepio negativo passou-lhe pelo corpo, muito mais cortante e frio do que ar lá fora que, sempre quando ela atravessava a residência Wyvern até sua casa, teimava em gelar-lhe as faces e o corpo. Alguma coisa parecida com uma corrente elétrica... Não aquela prazerosa, aquela que ela gostava. Era uma outra. Angustiante e, definitivamente, perturbadora demais.

-"O que insinua, mutti...?" – algo em si dizia que sua mãe falava daquilo, mas a outra parte dela queria desesperadamente acreditar que tudo continuava um segredo.

-"Filha, querida... Há uma coisa que preciso contar-lhe..."

Elise, em seus tantos anos de vida, nunca sentiu-se tão oprimida. Ou talvez já, mas não sabia comparar se era a dor de ver-se impossibilitada pelo marido e pela vida de cuidar de Pandora desde pequena ou se era a mesma coisa que repetia-se, mas agora com sua filha já uma moça, que doía mais.

-"O quê? Que o filho de _herr_ Amamiya é meu noivo? Um pouco tarde para isso, não é, mutti?" – a garota sentiu-se irritada por estar tão encurralada. –"Aliás, você sempre esteve '_um pouco tarde_' na minha vida!"

Não tirava-lhe a razão. Ainda podia lembrar-se de quando Pandora nasceu. Foi um parto difícil e que quase custou-lhe a vida, mas a despeito de tudo e todos, sobreviveu para ver a linda menininha a quem dera à luz. Entretanto, quando voltaram para casa, Morgana tirou-a de seus braços, e seu marido disse-lhe que "_era incabível uma dama cuidar de uma criança. Iria cansar-se e isso era trabalho de uma ama_".

Assim, Elise Heinstein perdera a filha para Morgana, que desde pequena, cuidou dela, com uma ama-seca, e assim os anos se passaram. A menina dos cabelos ébanos do pai sempre foi quieta e fechada em seu mundo, e timidamente cumprimentava-a quando a linda mulher de cachos dourados que cheiravam bem e jóias reluzentes vinha-a visitar no quarto de brinquedos.

Muito mais tarde, quando Pandora finalmente cresceu o suficiente para que os pedidos de "_espere, frau Elise, Pandora crescer mais, e assim, você poderá brincar com ela_" fossem atendidos, já era tarde demais. Sua filha já havia perdido-se dela, a guerra havia acabado, e Morgana saíra-se vencedora. Nunca esteve presente, nunca pôde dar todo seu amor à filha, nunca fez nada...

-"Eu sei. Sei que nunca fiz nada para você, e que, durante todos estes anos, nos comportamos como estranhas, não como mãe e filha..."

Enquanto falava, ajudava a filha a fechar o vestido negro.

-"Mas, apesar disto... Digo-lhe que não sou insensível e que nunca deixei de ser mãe, mesmo longe de você. Sei exatamente o que está passando-se com você, querida, já faz algum tempo."

-"Ah, mesmo?" – o tom era provocador e, não podendo deixar de ser, irritado. –"O que está se passando comigo, então?"

-"Andas apaixonada, querida...?"

Tudo na anatomia dela parou por completo. Parou de respirar, de mexer-se, de pensar, e teve a ligeira impressão de que até, por um breve momento, o coração também havia parado. Passado o susto inicial, o impacto terrível daquelas palavras, veio o pânico. Como descobriu? Sabia por quem? Virou-se para ela, cessando de calçar, nervosamente, os sapatos negros.

-"Mutti... Você..."

-"Eu sou sua mãe, Pandora. Ainda tenho sensibilidade e cérebro o suficiente para supor que você está numa situação assim."

-"Você andou espionando-me...?!"

-"Não. Nada fiz quanto a isso. Esperava que você própria me dissesse quem é o rapaz." – Elise respondeu com calma, apesar de, por dentro, estar em polvorosa. Então, definitivamente, ela estava amando. Sabia que era algo assim. E aquilo apavorou-a, deixou-a ainda mais apreensiva, porque não era algo de fácil reparo.

-"Eu... E-eu... Eu não..."

O que dizer? Como explicar? Agora, sentia vergonha. O caso, até hoje, havia mantido-se em sigilo, e foram felizes, apesar de tudo, assim. Mas agora, sua mãe sabia. E ela iria contar! Iria tornar-se público. E seu noivo? E a ira de seu pai? Como ficariam as obras de Rhadamantys depois disso?

-"Por favor, mutti...! Não fale nada, não fale nada para o papa..!" – havia pânico em seus olhos. Por Deus, estragara tudo!

-"Eu, falar algo para seu pai? Algo desse calão? Um segredo de estado de minha própria filha?" – repetia a mulher, com um maternal sorriso nos lábios escarlates. O primeiro de muitos anos. –"Quem acha que eu sou, Pandora?"

-"Mutti...!" – arregalou os olhos.

A jovem não acreditava que estava passando por aquilo, e tudo pareceu tão surreal que ela perdeu-se em seu mundo pessoal. O frio de Dezembro, entretanto, soprou na janela, e fê-la lembrar que estava em seu quarto, encarando abismada os olhos violetas da mãe, assim como os seus.

-"Responda-me, apenas... Quem é o rapaz?"

Dizia ou não dizia? Houve uma grande hesitação, novamente, nos olhos dela. Será que poderia mesmo confiar na mãe, aquela pessoa outrora tão distante, e agora, de repente, mais próxima do que nunca?

-"É... Bem..." – engoliu em seco, buscando forças. Encarou o chão onde o vestido que antes usara descansava. –"É... O senhor Rhadamantys Wyvern... É ele, mutti."

Por mais que esperasse uma resposta assim, foi um choque para Elise Heinstein saber quem era o amante de Pandora. Ela não suportou, e sentou-se com a filha na cama, segurando-lhe a mão.

-"Não está brincando comigo, está...?"

-"Nunca brincaria com algo assim, mutti. Falo-te sério. É realmente ele... Não posso provar-lhe com algo físico, só com meus sentimentos, no momento..." – apertou a mão da mãe, buscando segurança.

-"Santo Deus..." – a mulher desviou os olhos por um momento, para logo em seguida fixá-los outra vez nela. –"Era para lá que ía quase todos os dias e, por isso, voltava tarde...?"

-"Sim. A casa dele não fica tão longe de nossa mansão." – a jovem buscava com os olhos um pente para pentear os negros cabelos. Na verdade, porém, era só uma desculpa para desviar os olhos da mãe e olhar para qualquer coisa que não fossem aquelas orbes que pareciam que iriam sugar-lhe todos os segredos.

-"Uma última pergunta... Pandora, minha querida filha... Responda-me sinceramente, por favor..." – ela ajoelhou-se para olhar à filha até mesmo se ela baixasse os olhos para o chão. –"Você e o senhor Wyvern..."

Um rápido silêncio instalou-se.

-"Sim, mutti. Sim." – a sentença foi rápida, e não veio com nenhuma vergonha ou remorso. Veio, sim, com um sorriso sincero, que denotou a força daquela verdade.

E a mesma força esmagou totalmente a mulher. Por mais que ficasse feliz, agora o sofrimento era inevitável acerca os dois. Meneou a cabeça, estas eram coisas em que pensaria mais tarde, bem mais tarde, e ergueu-se, então, pegando o pente em cima do bidê francês antigo, voltando a chegar-se perto de sua filha, tocando em seus cabelos longos.

-"Quanta coisa perdi nestes meses, por Deus..." – soltou um suspiro, ainda baqueada. –"Mas, minha filha, temo que você não poderá mais ficar com o senhor Wyvern, de qualquer forma..."

-"Por que? Por causa do _herr_ Amamiya, mutti...?" – '_maldita hora em que meu pai foi-se meter na minha vida_', pensou, cheia de raiva.

**Continua...**

[14 Boudoir é o quarto (privado), ou um quarto de vestir de uma dama.

**Nota Final:** Provavelmente teremos um pequeno recesso. Não me matem, é por uma boa causa (lê-se escola). XD


	6. Parte V

**Agradecimento:** Fãs queridos devem ser recompensados, correto? Meus sinceros agradecimentos à Eri-chan, fã ardorosa via que sempre apoiou a fic... E à Arthemisys, que fez o mesmo via PB... Adoro vocês, sabiam? XD Eu me emociono a cada review, sinto que meu trabalho é devidamente recompensado. Aliás, agradeço neste sentido à Angel, que me anima via MSN e aos elogios maravilhosos do Felipe... As palavras de todos vocês são o que me mantêm firme nesta fic. E é por vocês que ela continua... Mais uma vez, muitíssimo obrigada. T.T

**Nota da Autora:** "_Scars From Long Ago (Tooi Hi no Kizuato)_" é parte integrante do soundtrack do anime 'Suzuka'. E, apesar disto, a música que é posta ao longo do texto não é esta, e sim, "_Shinjitsu no Uta_", do anime Inuyasha.

**Disclaimers:** "_Saint Seiya_" não pertence à mim, porque se me pertencesse, eu certamente não estaria aqui, e sim, estaria indo receber meu Prêmio Nobel. De qualquer forma, ele pertence à Masami Kurumada, (in)felizmente, e aos devidos licenciados, onde, (in)felizmente novamente, não estou incluída.

**Scars From Long Ago**  
_Petit Ange_

**Parte V.**

O jantar daquele dia ocorreu calmamente, do mesmo jeito que todos os outros. _"Que formidável filha é esta que tens, Alfred_", as palavras que Koyasu disse no primeiro deles ainda eram repetidas, só que de formas diferentes. "_Nem elevou a voz ao anunciar, repentinamente, o noivado_".

Só a jovem e, agora, sua mãe sabiam da dor secreta que ela carregava por aquilo. Nenhuma delas, porém, erguia a voz ou falavam sem que lhes fosse dirigida a palavra. Os homens discutiam, em meio à sobremesa, acerca transações, negócios, política e outros assuntos enfadonhos. Mãe e filha se olhavam, baixavam os olhos às suas refeições, e vez ou outra, olhavam-se de novo.

Ao término do jantar, os adultos foram ter algumas palavras a sós, e junto, levaram os melhores vinhos para eles. Pandora, assim, viu-se sozinha com o atual noivo. Tudo foi tão rápido que ela sequer teve tempo de conhecê-lo direito como deveria fazê-lo, afinal, iam casarem-se.

-"_Herr_ Amamiya... Gostaria de acompanhar-me até o corredor dos quadros...?" - perguntou, numa reverência graciosa, a voz suave.

O olhar da mãe dizia claramente que ela devia '_continuar com aquilo_'. Contar com o repentino apoio dela era bom... E, embora fosse difícil permanecer naquilo, com a educação que recebera do berço, desde pequena criada para esconder as emoções e controlá-las bravamente, ainda sim, não era impossível.

-"Ora, é a primeira vez que a senhorita me convida à algum lugar." - Ikki ri, e estende sua mão para ela. -"Ainda mais no corredor dos quadros. Que surto gentil foi este, minha senhorita?"

-"Lembrei-me que gosta de quadros." - ela sorri docemente, conduzindo-o pelos corredores da mansão de aspecto tipicamente britânico e antigo.

Ikki Amamiya era o filho de um importante banqueiro que, atualmente, depois de alguns fracassos em sua terra natal, decidiu expandir os horizontes. No estrangeiro, ele pareceu dar-se bem melhor, e na Inglaterra permaneceu. Assim, conheceu Alfred. Ambos tinha idéias semelhantes e aspirações ainda mais semelhantes, e a união ficou evidente que, um dia, iria ocorrer.

Quando Heinstein soube da existência de um primogênito de iguais 16 anos, ficou maravilhado. Ali estava uma perfeita oportunidade.

O garoto, que nunca mostrara verdadeiro apego à nada, exceto ao irmão caçula, aceitou de bom grado a proposta sem mais delongas, como se fosse um negócio que, quanto mais cedo aceitasse, menos problemas traria, e mostrou-se um verdadeiro cavalheiro maduro e centrado ao se deparar com sua futura noiva, sem titubear. Encantou-se também com a maneira dela, polida e igualmente desinteressada.

Pandora sabia, por suas semanas de convívio com Ikki, que ele era profundo admirador das artes, principalmente quando elas eram expressas na forma de pinturas. Recitava nomes de pinturas famosas e seus autores a todo instante, e tinha fixação pelas obras dispersas pela mansão Heinstein.

-"Soube, senhorita, de que iremos casarmo-nos na próxima semana, sem mais tardar?" - ele perguntou, em tom quase que inexpressivo.

-"Sim, _herr_ Amamiya. Nossos pais estão preparando as coisas, não é?"

-"É verdade. Eu queria participar de tudo, mas eles disseram que era apenas para aproveitarmos estes dias como noivos... Sinceramente?" - ele olhava ao redor, com os olhos azuis fixos em um ponto qualquer. -"Nossos velhos são idiotas por pensarem que nós, milagrosamente, vamos nos acertar, não?"

-"Detesto concordar, mas é verdade..." - ela deu um risinho irônico.

As horas que passava com Ikki Amamiya não eram, de todo, ruins. Afinal, ele era compreensivo e deixava sempre claro que estava tão insatisfeito quanto ela com aquilo, e que, portanto, não iria simplesmente '_pular em cima dela_', como dizia que seus pais (referia-se geralmente à eles, na presença dela, como '_velhos_' ou '_anciões_' mesmo. E, era segredo, ela achava engraçado) queriam que eles fizessem.

Entretanto, era debochado e tinha um ar rebelde, contrariando a primeira impressão que teve dele, de um homem maduro e centrado. De um lado, estava Ikki, o rapaz de cabelos azuis revoltos com quem ia casar-se. Sendo um adolescente como ela, naturalmente sua compreensão sobre as coisas não era lá grande assim. Do outro lado, havia Rhadamantys, o seu paraíso, seu porto seguro, um homem maduro e seguro de si, a quem continuava fielmente visitando todos os dias, mesmo com sua mãe sabendo.

-"Ah, veja isso, senhorita..." - ele parou de andar, de repente, no início do extenso corredor repleto de molduras douradas.

-"Sim, _herr_ Amamiya?" - a jovem, que havia continuado, parou no momento que ouviu sua voz, e voltou-se.

-"Sua casa é impressionante, senhorita Pandora. Uma cópia perfeita do '_The Starry Night_' [15 bem aqui... Foi pintado há 68 anos ou mais, mas continua tão fascinante como se fosse a primeira vez que foi exibida..."

-"Sim, uma pena que a genialidade dele tenha sido reconhecida apenas depois. Aprecio também sua pintura dos corvos. [16" - as mãos pousaram-se uma em cima da outra sobre o vestido, educadamente.

-"Realmente... Aquela obra é bastante reconhecida."

O silêncio reinou por um breve momento, e voltaram a andar. Ikki permanecia com as mãos postas nos bolsos da roupa, e Pandora olhava desinteressadamente os quadros, procurando algo naquela imensidão de cores que lhe atraíssem. A verdade é que quadros não eram tão interessantes quanto livros...

E livros lembravam-na de Rhadamantys, e que iria visitá-lo amanhã. Com que cara apareceria? Com a mesma dos últimos dias? Tem sido difícil, desde que soubera do noivo e do casamento marcado. E se ele ficasse sabendo também? Não era impossível, como um escritor, logo um de seus contatos iria contar-lhe.

-"Veja essa cópia... É clássica. '_The Donnadio_' [17, Capela Sistina."

-"É impressionante, _herr_ Amamiya... O senhor é, realmente, uma enciclopédia artística..." - '_se você gostasse de livros tanto quanto gosta de quadros, falaria de Wyvern com você_', ela riu em pensamento, com aquela sensação de conformismo estendendo-se além de seus limites.

-"Digamos que, além de meu irmão, eu tenha outras paixões, não?"

Obviamente, ela não estava incluída. E aquele sorriso irritantemente cínico e misterioso... Ah, se ele soubesse o quanto aquilo aliviava-a. Pois, assim, ela não sentiria remorso algum de dizer que também não se importava realmente com ele. Talvez seu destino fosse ter um amor de ilusão, assim como sua mãe e seu pai.

Ou pelo menos seria assim até o dia seguinte, quando iria encontrar-se com Rhadamantys de novo e de novo... Talvez fosse assim pra sempre.

**? … … ?**

**Inglaterra - Dezembro de 1957**.

Naquela noite, ele decidira arriscar-se um pouco e saiu para jantar fora. Ultimamente, a inspiração não andava cooperando, e ele nem estava encontrando tempo para conciliar sua escrita com as tardes que passava com sua amada. Entretanto, abandonando a segurança do sonho, ele aceitou o convite de um jantar.

-"Achei que estivesse morto, meu caro Rhadamantys." - a voz jocosa, porém sempre séria de Minos, foi a primeira coisa que ouviu depois de sentar-se na mesa.

-"E eu achei que o Minos já havia chamado a polícia." - Aiacos ajudou, passando a mão nos cabelos azulados.

-"Também estou feliz de reencontrá-los depois de algum tempo, meus caros." - o escritor abandonou-se na cadeira. -"Mas, acreditem, estive mais vivo do que qualquer outra coisa. Era apenas uma vontade louca de ficar em casa e escrever desenfreadamente."

-"Isso significa que teremos mais um best seller?"

-"Brevemente, Minos. Brevemente. E aliás..." - olhou para os lados, para melhor habituar-se com o ambiente. -"Eu não ganharei nenhum whisky?"

-"Quatro minutos e quarenta e seis segundos! Droga!"

-"Os 550 pence pelos cinco minutos sem '_cadê o meu vinho/whisky?_' do Rhadamantys são meus desta vez, Aiacos." - o homem de cabelos prateados riu da raiva do outro, e estendeu a mão.

-"Mas o quê..."

Isto foi assim desde o primeiro momento em que os conheceu. Separadamente, tanto Aiacos Asopus [18 quanto Minos Griffin eram respeitáveis e sempre sérios trabalhadores, executivo e banqueiro, respectivamente. Entretanto, quando ficavam os dois num mesmo ambiente a menos de 30m de distância, tudo sempre tendia à apostas envolvendo qualquer coisa à vista, e a vítima mais comum era o próprio Rhadamantys. Desde a marca que ele escolheria de qualquer coisa até o tempo que demoraria virava motivo de apostas para os dois.

-"Como vocês conseguem ser amigos...?" - perguntou, sem acreditar.

-"Aposta é aposta, você venceu." - derrotado, Aiacos entrega os 550 pence, que Minos pega e faz questão de contar, para a agonia do outro.

-"Simples, meu caro companheiro Wyvern... Basta apostar em tudo, até em quanto tempo nossa amizade dura."

-"Vocês não fizeram isso, fizeram?"

-"Não. Mas sinceramente, gostei da idéia."

-"Se ela chegar até o próximo século, quero todas suas economias, Minos!" - Aiacos riu, bebendo de uma só vez o wisky, enquanto esperava o outro (que demorava, por sinal).

-"Sonhe, caro Aiacos. Sonhe." - o banqueiro respondeu.

O whisky, entretanto, calou a resposta do dono das redes L'Arque antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa. Ah, um belo exemplar de bebida, afinal. Glenesk, whisky escocês. Caro, mas uma ótima escolha.

-"Como eu dizia... Perdi muita coisa nesta temporada isolado?" - riu, bebericando com gosto a bebida. Chá era ótimo, mas sentia até falta, de vez em quando, dos whiskys e vinhos que bebia incessantemente antes de apaixonar-se.

-"E como." - Aiacos riu, ajudando Rhadamantys a acabar com a bebida. -"Por exemplo, fechei um negócio bem vantajoso com um conhecido, e meus lucros, provavelmente, duplicarão depois desses acertos." - falou, orgulhoso. -"Foi difícil, mas consegui..."

-"Sim, meu banco também está funcionando precisamente, apesar de um ou outro problema... As peripécias da vida, é isso."

-"Alguma novidade além do campo profissional?" - Wyvern falou, imitando um tom de profundo enfado. -"Como por exemplo... Alguém aqui deixou de ser solteirão eterno?"

-"Sinceramente?" - perguntaram, depois de algum silêncio.

-"Mas é claro!"

-"Não." - responderam, em uníssono.

-"Uma pena, uma pena mesmo." - ele riu triunfante, enchendo mais o copo de Glenesk. -"Porque, no caso, o caro companheiro Wyvern aqui passou da fase."

-"Quer dizer que...?"

-"AHÁ! Obrigado, Rhadamantys, muito obrigado! Ganhei 700 pence! Um lucro de 150 pence pra mim, Minos!" - Aiacos comemorou, apertando efusivamente a mão do amigo de cabelos loiros.

-"Querem parar de apostar às minhas custas?!"

-"Nem me importo com isso, mas é incrível... Quem é a infeliz?" - Minos perguntou, calando a boca de Aiacos, com um semblante de interesse.

-"Como?" - veia saltando.

-"Digo... A felizarda, meu caro, a felizarda."

O escritor decidiu manter um pouco do suspense, e ficou quieto por algum tempo, fingindo um rosto pensativo, para atiçar a curiosidade dos dois ainda mais. Pareceu funcionar, porque seus rostos demonstravam interesse e aguardavam ansiosos a resposta que, no fundo sabiam, ia demorar.

-"Ah, ela é uma gracinha."

-"Ela te manteve em casa esses dias todos?"

-"Digamos que foi..." - agora, um sorriso que ele não conseguia ocultar formou-se em seus lábios, obrigando-o a tomar mais bebida para disfarçar.

-"Ora, ora. Vida movimentada a sua... Quem é, companheiro Rhadamantys?!" - Aiacos parecia a beira de um ataque.

-"Heinstein."

O silêncio foi óbvio, e todos ali sabiam que isso ia acontecer. O que não imaginavam era que seria aquele o nome, nem as reações que viriam a seguir. O que, sinceramente, não era tão importante, porque sozinho, Rhadamantys já divertia-se com a cara de profunda descrença de ambos.

-"Sei... Heinstein, Heinstein... Não é um sobrenome estranho... Eu conheço?"

-"Mais conhecida como '_a menina que despertou o lado 'Humbert' do companheiro Rhadamantys_'. Melhor assim?" - ele riu ainda mais por lembrar-se do apelido.

-"AH! Aquela!" - imediatamente reconhecida por Aiacos. -"Garanhão, eu disse que gostava de menininhas!"

-"Não é nada disso, celerado!"

-"Sim... Eu sabia que não era-me estranha..." - Minos também pareceu lembrar. -"Você, então, não soube ainda? Em que fim de mundo estava?!"

A face do amigo ficou, estranhamente, mais séria do que de costume. Ele largou o copo na mesa e fixou os olhos dourados em Rhadamantys, sem tirá-los por um só segundo. Durante alguns momentos, aquilo perturbou-o, mas ele também manteve-se sério e na pose em que estava.

Havia algo nos olhos do outro. Uma verdade, algo que ele estava prestes a contar, mas o olhar claramente dizia que a notícia não era, de todo, bonita.

-"Não soube de quê? O que aconteceu?" - o escritor voltou a falar, depois da surpresa inicial pela reação de Griffin.

O banqueiro bebericou mais um copo de whisky, antes de responder:

-"Rhadamantys, meu caro, esta menina está te enganando. O casamento da filha única dos Heinstein, a tal Pandora, com o primogênito de Koyasu Amamiya, um conhecido meu, também bancário, foi anunciado há quase uma semana."

Um frio estranho e amargo no estômago completou a noite do escritor, fazendo-o desistir de vez dos destilados por aquela vez.

**? … … ?**

Durante aquela noite, ele não sentiu-se bem. Os sonhos superficiais que teve foram repletos de sensações ruins, e ele mal fechou os olhos, indo cochilar um pouco pela manhã. Quando acordou, o sol estava a pino, mas a casa ainda estava fria, como sempre. Os olhos pesavam e o corpo doía.

Talvez exagerara na bebida na noite anterior. Lembrava de algumas coisas, mas detalhes pequenos passavam bem imperceptíveis pela cabeça. Tocou-a, e ponderou se não estava de ressaca. Que vergonhoso... O escritor Rhadamantys Wyvern, admirado por seu charme e seus bons modos, de ressaca.

-"Um chá..." - pensou. - "Preciso de um bom chá para..."

Não. Talvez chá não fosse uma boa idéia. E, aliás, uma péssima idéia. A ressaca parecia só aumentar a quantidade de ecos que a voz de Minos fazia em sua cabeça. '_Aquela garota está te enganando_'... '_Ela vai casar_'... Naquela hora, ele riu e disse que o amigo era idiota, e continuou bebendo.

Mas, no fundo, a semente estava plantada. Pegou-se pensando se não era aquilo mesmo. Explicaria, de fato, a melancolia dela dos últimos dias, suas fugas quando ele tentava perguntar-lhe o que aconteceu ou qualquer outra situação do tipo. Só de pensar que iria perdê-la para outro, enlouquecia. Não podia ser verdade.

-"Aiacos tem razão. Estou virando um '_Humbert_'. Estou até obsessivo como um!" - pensou, entre o riso e o desespero.

Talvez se saísse, fizesse alguma caminhada, limpasse alguma coisa... Fazendo algo assim, sua ansiedade passaria, e então, ele teria a presença de espírito para dizer '_que besteira, deve ser só uma pegadinha da mídia_'. Não que acreditasse piamente nesta hipótese, mas nenhuma, na atual situação, devia ser descartada.

Durante o banho, pensou que era melhor caminhar por algum lugar de ar bom, como o parque, ou comprar algo diferente para comer. Há quanto tempo não checava a correspondência, aliás? Podia fazê-lo antes de sair, e divertir-se com as possíveis cartas ou outras coisas (nunca se sabe o que virá numa, e isso é sério na vida de um escritor). Vestiu-se, e só aí notou o quanto aquele Dezembro prometia ser gelado.

Ao descer as escadas e certificar-se de que nada estava errado, aproveitou para ver o relógio. Ora, afinal, não era tão tarde. 10:16am, não era nenhum pecado gravíssimo acordar, depois de uma noite agitada, a estas horas.

Definitivamente clamando por alguma distração que não fosse a máquina de escrever, ele enfrenta o ar frio e dirige-se até o postal, que encontrava-se, assim como na maioria das residências, na frente da casa. Como previu, ela estava cheia. O isolamento temporário do mundo custou-lhe algumas coisas atrasadas ali, haviam algumas datadas de antes de Novembro.

-"Meu Deus... Eu virei, assim, praticamente uma lenda." - pensou, rindo daquela situação insólita.

Trouxe-as para dentro e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se à na mesa da cozinha, espaçosa e convidativa o suficiente para momentos assim (na preguiça de levar tudo ao escritório, também), deixando-as espalhadas por toda a mesma. Envelopes de todas as cores, formatos, enfeitados ou não... Essa era uma das partes mais engraçadas, parecia até que era uma festa em cima da mesa.

Um envelope, entretanto, chamou sua atenção mais do que os outros. Parecia bem dispendioso, e por estes detalhes, o escritor supôs que veio de alguém de posse. No verso, estava escrito '_Para o senhor Rhadamantys Wyvern_' em letras douradas e bonitas. Na frente, não havia maiores informações, apenas o endereço de uma gráfica.

Esses ricos que mantinham a privacidade... Tudo bem, era perdoável. Abriu com curiosidade e pressa misturadas o envelope, e dentro, um papel de toque delicado e com as mesmas letras douradas. O britânico tinha a impressão de que até sabia o que estava escrito: "_Sou, apesar de tudo, fã confesso de suas obras_", ou "_gostaríamos de negociar direitos autorais com o senhor_", ou qualquer outra formalidade chata. Entretanto, não foi exatamente o que estava escrito ali.

"_Convidamos o senhor Wyvern, Rhadamantys a participar da cerimônia de casamento de Ikki Amamiya e Pandora Heinstein. (...) Confirme sua presença até o dia... (...) Atenciosamente..._"

Toda a carta agora parecia um borro disforme e sem sentido. As palavras perdiam-se em meio aos próprios pensamentos dele.

**Continua...**

[15 "_The Starry Night_" (_A Noite Estrelada_, em português) é a magnum opus (máxima obra) de Vincent van Gogh, pintada em 1889.

[16 "_Wheat Field with Crows_" (_Campo de Trigo com Corvos_, em português) é um quadro de van Gogh pintado em 1890.

[17 "_The Donnadio_" (_O Nascimento de Adão_, em português) é a clássica obra de Michelangelo, pintado acerca o ano de 1511.

[18 Asopus é o 'avô' do Aiacos original (mitologia).


End file.
